Left 4 Moon 2
by Vintage Sniper
Summary: From Dead Center & now to Cold Water. Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury and Venus all descend to America to fight off the Green Flu that has caused chaos in the Southern States. They head on an epic adventure to New Orleans, on the way, encounter Whitaker, Virgil, The Midnight Riders' concert, Swampy Bayous, The Military, CEDA, and the other Senshi Scouts and find out Sailor Pluto's fate.
1. The Intro

Ok, sit back and enjoy this epic trilogy of Sailor Moon x L4D2, from Dead Center to The Parish.

**Cast list:**

**L4D2 Survivors:**

**Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino) as Rochelle**

**Sailor Mercury (Ami Mizuno) as Ellis**

**Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) as Nick**

**Sailor Venus (Minako Aino) as Coach**

**L4D1 Survivors:**

**Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino) as Francis**

**Sailor Saturn (Hotaru Tomoe) as Louis**

**Sailor Neptune (Michuru Kaiou) as Zoey**

**Sailor Pluto (Sestuna Meiou) as Bill *hence the fact that Pluto is no longer considered a planet in it's own right, I would of had Pluto sacrifice herself***

**Whitaker as Himself**

**Virgil as Himself**

**The US military and CEDA as themselves**

* * *

Let the epicness begin.

Over in an abandoned motel in the US state of Georgia, there had been an outbreak of the "Green Flu", a virus that caused victims to turn into zombies, coequally known as "The Infected", it was spreading fast across the Eastern USA. Then a group of 4 Senshi Scouts, Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, and Mercury all were out on a mission to fight through the zombie hordes all the way to the Louisianan city of New Orleans. The 4 Senshis were the survivors and descended down to earth to fight off the infected all the way to New Orleans.

The Senshi Scouts approached the motel that had on it's notice sign "Closed until further notice due to sickness" Sailor Venus broke the door open so that they could all get in. She was surprised what to find.

"Shit" she groaned "That is a sight for sore eyes, everyone come in here"

"Fuck, what a mess" groaned Sailor Mars "I just hope the food is not past it's sell by date"

"Everyone, go inside" ordered Sailor Moon "Lets see what we can find in here"

The senshis walked in.

"Shit this place has been abandoned for so long that you can actually see cobwebs starting to appear on the walls" groaned Sailor Mercury

"No Mercury" replied Sailor Mars sharply "Last time anyone was in here was 3 weeks ago!"

She then went to examine the graffiti on the wall. This gave vital information to the events that happened in the motel 3 weeks earlier.

Mercury meanwhile examined the supply of weapons kept in the lockers, this had once been a saferoom until CEDA abandoned about a week earlier. Venus on the other hand was scavenging for food supplies in the shop and put them all in Sailor Moon's backpack. She looked for all non-perishable foods for the adventure.

"Hmm, chocolate, biscuits, milk powder, coffee...shit, we could even use sweets" she pondered.

Sailor Moon added "We need bottles of water as well, we would need enough to last us to New Orleans."

Sailor Mars turned around "New Orleans?" she asked all surprised "How are we gonna get there?"

"According to the map left by CEDA, it's the only reaming holdout" replied Sailor Moon.

"Ah" replied Sailor Mars "What I am reading is nauseating me enough to vomit an entire day's meal" and she carried on looking at the graffiti.

"Lawrence Atkinson...manager of the Motel, the first to get infected.." she read "...during lunch break, he was in the middle of his meal...rushed to the toilet and started violently vomiting. Greg and I went in to help him...he broke the toilet door off...and turned into an angry zombie"

"Shit, I feel sorry for that guy" Mars carried on reading "The next person to go was Greg Hollyfield..." and she read the names in chronological order of the employees who got infected

"Steve Hutchins...John Dubois...Jorge Ramirez, a good hearted Mexican...Rob Jones...Daniel Rivers...Andrew Jackson...Ian Winter...Edward Wylde...Jimmy Robinson...Zack Taylor...Craig Fylde...Joe Davis...Peter Smith...Paul Summerfield...and last one standing was Jonathan Krawoski, shit...hang on, the motel's workforce was all Men? Shit...that's a bit sexist, male only workplace...wait..." Sailor Mars began to stutter. "I ...hope...we...are...not...the...only...females...to have walked through here."

She carried on reading the graffiti describing the infection from the point of view of the employees, apparent, all of them got infected.

"Steve began to snarl at us...John went to the toilet and came out as big fat thing that pukes at you...Rob infected his own wife...Edward killed his own 6 year old daughter by pouncing on her...Peter chocked his own mother to death...and..." she looked at the final words of Jonathan Krawoski on the wall "Fuck the world, I am turning into a zombie"

"BULLSHIT!" She exclaimed "This was once a thriving motel, all the employees are freaking zombies! Shit! Arse! Bollocks!" and blurted out every swear word she could think of.

"Calm it down Rei" said Sailor Mercury with the weapons all at the ready

Sailor Venus had found a piece of paper left by CEDA. She grabbed everyone's attention and read it out.

"Ahem...it says here...Report suspicious or unusual behaviour...barricade your properties...keep away from all infected individuals...wait for official instructions to be distributed...Hehehehehe...I cannot be arsed!"

And she screwed up the paper and chucked it away and had some more Haribos Planets sweets.

"Who cares Donkey Cock?!" scoffed Mars "I do as I please!"

"Hehehehehe... ...I ain't taking CEDA's advice" said Moon

"Kill all sons of bitches!" said Mercury grabbing an auto shotgun "That's my official instructions, lets go!"

* * *

Then she kicked the old saferoom door open and the Senshis all equipped and armed ran out of the building and opened fire on the zombies.

Sailor Venus came forward and yelled "THIS USED TO BE A NICE NEIGHBOURHOOD!" and blasted a zombie's head off.

They advanced on but Sailor Mercury soon found herself being chased by a Jockey...

The Jockey leaped onto her and she yelped out for help.

"SHIT!" Exclaimed Sailor Mars and fired her pistol.

A few miles later...a trio of mud men from the swamp charged at them. Sailor Mercury swiftly warned "Hey watch out!"

Sailor Moon hushed Mercury and the two hid behind a fallen tree as a Spitter spotted them.

"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into" groaned Sailor Moon as the Spitter hacked up the acid and Mercury and Moon quickly jumped up and retreated

"Get back! Get Back!" shouted Sailor Moon as they retreated

"HURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! NYRRRRRRRRRRGH!" growled Sailor Venus blasting 2 infected dead with her shotgun. The she ran of with the other 3 senshis.

30 flights of stairs later...Venus was exhausted...

"Who the hell" she panted "Puts an evac centre...up 30 flights of god damn stairs"

"Well Minako" replied Mars "Maybe the helicopter, maybe it's made of those haribos plantes...hehehehehehehe!"

Venus scowled at Mars.

Eventually they reached the top of the building, but the Helicopters were flying away from them. "Hey where is everybody?" called out Sailor Mercury "Helloooooo? Anyone here?"

"Ok, this is not happening..." moaned Sailor Moon "...this is not happening...this is not happening"

"I thought they supposed to be saving our arses!" protested Sailor Venus

"Looks like there's been a change of plans..." muttered Sailor Mars

They had to advance on...through an alleyway of military bombing.

"STOP THE BOMBING RUN!" yelled Sailor Moon over the radio just as Sailor Venus got knocked down by a bomb blast and to her feet. Mars came to help her up, not before Mercury got grabbed by a Charger that also flung Mars to a ledge.

"IT'S GOT ME!" Screamed Mercury

"HANG ON!" yelled Moon as she helped Mars back up to safety.

Some time later, they arrived at a lift...

As Mercury melee killed a uncommon Riot infected, a common infected caused her to drop her Sniper Rifle, she hurried into the lift as a Smoker got ready to grab her.

"AH WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-" She Screamed

"NO!" cried Sailor Mars grabbing Mercury away from the doors

Sailor Venus revved up her chainsaw and cried "GODDAMMIT! EAT THIS SHIT!" and killed the offending infected and sliced off the Smoker's tongue and the lift closed.

Mercury choked and unwrapped the Smoker's tongue from herself..."Holy shit" she groaned as she saw all the infected waiting for her and the other Senshis.

Venus grabbed her hand and Moon passed over the Grenade laucher.

"Hey...Kill all sons of bitches right?" she asked Mercury.

Mercury nodded.

As the lift descended down to the floor, Sailor Mars bravely uttered out "I have not...come this far...to die now!"

Sailor Venus revved up her chainsaw as the doors opened and the battle begins!


	2. Dead Center Part 1

The 4 Senshi Scouts stood on top of a big hotel in Savannah, Georgia, as the helicopter flew off into the distance.

"HEY! COME BACK! COME BACK!" They all yelled as loud as they could.

"Aw, he ain't coming back" sighed Sailor Venus and sunk her head down to the floor.

"That chopper looks like it's heading for the evac centre at the mall" said Sailor Mercury

Venus perked up "I gotta agree, lets follow them to the mall" she replied.

"Well, everybody grab a weapon and head to the mall" said Sailor Mars as she picked up an additional pistol and clicked the magazine tight in.

Sailor Mercury picked up an axe "I always wanted to be an axe murder" she sniggered and headed through the door as Sailor Moon picked up a cricket bat and Sailor Venus picked up an extra pistol. Then they followed Sailor Mercury downstairs.

Sailor Mercury opened the door and in front of her and the other senshis were several hundred Zombies! "Holy shit!" she sighed "What are all these fucking zombies?!"

"Well lets kill them" said Sailor Mars "Open fire!"

Then the zombie slaughter began.

They then went into a room where CEDA had left a map, a similar one to what Sailor Moon had seen in the Motel earlier. "Yes, it still seems the last holdout is New Orleans" said Sailor Moon "All we need to do is get their at costs"

"Note how the coffee has stained the map?" pointed out Sailor Mars

But none of the other Senshis were concerned, they just kept on killing the zombies.

"Bollocks" uttered Mars quickly and reloaded her pistols to get back into action.

Soon into the hotel, the Senshi Scouts soon stumbled across the Special infected, they did not know what their names were yet, and blurted out Random names whenever they saw them.

A Boomer appeared.

"ROLY POLY!" Blurted Venus

"Aunt Bea!" Blurted Mars

"IT'S EXPLODING GUY!" Blurted Mercury

"Barf bag!" Blurted Moon

Then A Hunter appeared

"Crazy legs" Blurted Venus

"Scrawny little bitch I'm gonna kill" Blurted Mars

"HOODIE DUDE!" Blurted Mercury

"LEAPER!" Blurted Moon

Then a Smoker appeared

"Tonguer!" blurted Venus

"Tongue!" blurted Mars

"Yo it's that Smokin' dude with the tongue!" blurted Mercury

"Smokin' thing!" Blurted Moon

Then a Jockey appeared

"LITTLE CREEP!" Blurted Venus

"Little Freak!" Blurted Venus

"It's a hopper!" Blurted Mars

"Jumper!" Blurted Moon

Then a Charger appeared

"Big Arm!" Blurted Venus

"HILLBILLY!" Blurted Mars

"Hey watch out man that thing charges!" Blurted Mercury

"ONE OF THOSE CHARGING THINGS!" Blurted Moon

Then a Spitter appeared

"Crazy woman!" Blurted Venus

"GREEN THING!" Blurted Mars

"LOOK OUT GUYS, IT'S REI'S MOTHER!" Blurted Mercury

"Neck!" Blurted Moon

They would not know for sure what the special infected were called until the end of the campaign.

However, back to the fight. Sailor Mars stumbled across a bottle of green jelly like stuff, they were left by CEDA employees. It contained a sample of Boomer Bile. "Is that a bottle of...ummm...green zombie goo? Or is this Puke?" pondered Mars, she looked at the bottle and saw the words 'Boomer Bile' on the label. She tucked it away to keep for possible use.

Sailor Venus however stumbled across a chainsaw, and revved it up "Grabbin' a Chainsaw!" she gleamed proudly.

"Yeah, don't waste all your petrol in one go" replied Sailor Mars

They carried on while the Hotel carried on burning up. Presently they reached a lounge with an elevator. But before they could enter the lift, a zombie horde approached them. Sailor Mars angrily threw the bile jar in front of her and to her surprise, the zombies were attracted to them.

The Zombies hoarded around the Boomer Bile mist.

"Heh, so vomit attracts the zombies?" chortled Sailor Mars "Well, that doesn't mean use our gag reflexes."

"HURRRRRRRRRRRRRR! NYRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" growled Sailor Venus as she sliced the zombies with her chainsaw. Blood and guts poured everywhere.

Then the 4 senshis entered the lift that was thankfully still in operation.

"Damn" groaned Sailor Mercury "Looks like we are in the middle of a god damn zombie nightmare apocalypse and shit. Shit shit shit. What the hell we gonna do?"

"Ami" said Sailor Moon "We can get out of this, I promise, just keep calm and we'll get out"

"Usagi is right" said Sailor Mars "Minako, keep a bit of fuel for some zombies, you cannot refuel it as far as I can tell"

"Right you are Rei" replied Sailor Venus "When the doors open, run like hell and lets get outta here!"

The lift got down to the ground floor, and the doors opened. The doors revealed an inferno as the fire blazed and the smoke billowed.

"SHIT!" Exclaimed the 4 senshis and grabbed some guns to fight the horde with. The horde approached quickly as Sailor Venus dived in front with her chainsaw.

Soon, Sailor Venus' chainsaw ran out of fuel and she had to get out her pistol. "Damn" she grumbled as she and the other senshis coughed through the thick smoke.

Then Sailor Moon spotted something that they were looking for since they had started on top of the hotel roof. A safe room!

"Safe room!" she called and hurried straight towards it bashing off infected that got in her way.

As soon as she got into the safe room, she called "C'mon everyone! Get inside!"

Mars, Venus and Mercury all made their way to the safe room, but Mars was grabbed of by a Smoker.

"WHAT THE FU-...ARGH!" she screamed as the Smoker pulled her away.

Mercury swiftly got out of the safe room and shot at the Smoker until he dropped dead with a cloud of smoke.

Mercury then made her way to the safe room and closed the door!

"Hehe!" she cheered "I think we can take on anything!"

* * *

In the safe room, Sailor Mercury stared at the map of Savannah, there was a red cross where they were, an ex CEDA safe room. But little did they realized that CEDA was overwhelmed by the infection and they would have to make it to New Orleans by themselves.

Sailor Mars stared out of the safe room door.

"Well, guess them hazmat suits don't stop bites" she scowled. "CEDA is simply fucked up the arse"

Sailor Mercury carried on examining the map. She then spotted the location of Whitaker's gunstore.

"Hey!" she chirped "There's a gunstore we can go to on the way to the mall, there we can get some proper weapons!"

"Hell yeah" replied Sailor Venus "Get me a better shotgun than this flimsy chrome one!"

"Guns guns guns!" cooed Sailor Moon "In the name of the moon, we will punish all these zombies!" and with a snicker, they left the safe room.

"You bet you" replied Sailor Mars with her UZI at the ready "In the name of Planet Mars, You god damn motherfucking zombies will be punished!" and she opened fire, blew up a boomer and a headshot a charger.

Sailor Moon soon saw the ex CEDA employees, all in Hazmat Suits.

"Great" She moaned "Zombies in hazmat suits!"

She then fired her shotgun at a CEDA worker in the face, and the blood splattered all over the screen as the Suit deflated. This aroused the Senshi's suspicions. But they had no time for it, as they soon spotted a tank!

"Oh Lordy! That's a big ass thing!" screamed Sailor Mercury as she spotted the Tank.

"WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" yelled Sailor Mars as she opened fire

"Is that some kind of super-arse zombie?!" yelped Sailor Venus as she opened fire.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT'S THAT?!" screamed Sailor Moon and joined the fight

The Tank raged towards the Senshis, who were firing aggressively, and running away from him. He then pushed a car towards the Senshis, but Mars was unlucky enough to get hit and incapacitated.

"I'M DOWN!" she yelled as she got out her two pistols to desperately attack the Tank.

The Tank then whacked Sailor Moon and knocked her off her feet, but before he could do more damage, he started to die. He let out a monstrous mighty mournful groan as he fell to the ground and died. "That one's _mine!_" gleamed Sailor Venus proudly as she reloaded her shotgun.

"I can't do this on my own, give me some help" called out Sailor Mars, with the indignity to be the first one incapacitated, but Sailor Moon came to her aid.

"Come on, Get up, get up!" she said as she helped Mars up, then grabbed her health kit to heal Mars up.

"Alright now I'm back" Mars sighed in satisfaction, and the Senshi Scouts carried on towards Whitaker's gunshop.

They walked through a building to get to the highway on the other side, but not before Sailor Venus grabbed a SMG to replace her shotgun that was running low on ammo. "Hmm..this will do"

A Jockey then pounced on her and started riding her "AHHH, LORD NO, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Screamed Venus.

"Little Guy Little Guy!" blurted Mars and shot at the Jockey "In the name of Plant Mars, I will punish you" she sneered as she killed the Jockey and saved Venus' arse.

More CEDA agents all with Bile Bombs appeared, but Sailor Mercury found something equally as interesting, a pipe bomb. "Pipe bomb baby!" she cooed as she got ready to throw the pipe bomb out the door. "HEY! CHASE THIS" she yelled as the bleeping sound of the pipe bomb attracted a horde of infected that then blew them all up. Sailor Mercury chortled.

"Well, grabbing a jar of puke!" said Sailor Moon as she picked up a Bile Jar "This will cause a commotion with these zombies, and she snickered.

They carried on and soon the weapons began to run low on ammo, except for Venus who replaced her low ammo weapon with a SMG earlier. But they soon spotted an ammo pack, along with a box of, fire rounds.

Sailor Mercury went over to the orangey-yellow box and picked it up. It was a box of incendiary ammo. "Hehehe, yeah!" she chuckled and then called out for her teammates.

"Deployin' fire bullets"

Then she smiled as she picked up a round of incendiary ammo. Sailor Mars was the next to pick up incendiary ammo. "Yes" she gleamed, then came Sailor Moon "I'm not playing now" she smiled as finally, Sailor Venus picked up her round "Lets burn some shit UP!" she rallied.

They climbed over the dumpster and Venus had a bright idea, She got our her bile bomb and yelled "HEADS UP!" and the bile jar exploded attracting a horde of zombies.

"Feel the mercy of the incendiary ammo, In the name of Plant Venus, I will punish you!" she chuckled as the zombies hoarded around the mist of Boomer Bile.

The zombies all burst into flames as the incendiary ammo hit them, and once the Senshis had used up their round of incendiary ammo, the carried on.

As they climbed the stairs, they saw Whitaker's gunstore straight ahead.

"Hey that is the gunstore" said Mercury as they headed straight for it, but a charger the charged at them. The Senshis blurted out their nicknames to the Charger and it grabbed Sailor Moon and Knocking the other Senshis except Venus out.

"SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!" Screamed Sailor Moon as the Charger bashed her into the ground.

Venus quickly acted and whacked the Charger twice with a baseball bat she picked up.

The Charger died and Sailor Moon got back up.

Then another horde slowed them a little bit towards Whitaker's gunstore but it was not much and soon they were at his shop.

The Senshi's eyes glistened at the sight at all the guns that were present. But yet they were sold for ridiculously high prices. But they could take anything they wanted for free.

Sailor Moon grabbed herself an M-16 assault rifle. "Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice, suited Sailor Moon commences possession of you" she said to her new toy. "In the name of the Moon, punish these zombies"

Sailor Mars grabbed herself a AK-47 rifle "The Guardian of Fire and Passion Sailor Mars has you in possession" she said to her new gun "In the name of Planet Mars, deliver thine divine punishment to these zombies" and she clicked the magazine secure.

Sailor Venus grabbed herself a Combat Shotgun "Agent Love and Beauty, the pretty suited Sailor Venus has commenced possession of you" she said to her new shotgun "In the name of Love, deliver a divine and merciless punishment to them zombies."

Sailor Mercury grabbed herself a Military Sniper Rifle "Agent of Love and Exams, the pretty suited Soldier Sailor Mercury as signed the papers confirming possession of you" she said to her new Sniper Rifle "Douse these zombies in their own blood and repent them!"

The four Senshis would now keep these weapons all the way to New Orleans. And as they upgraded their weapons with laser sights, they went to the door, and Sailor Moon pressed on the intercom to the Shop's owner Whitaker.

Whitaker answered "Hello there, I've barricade myself on the roof with ample provisions, but in my haste, I forgot cola. So here is my proposition, if you go get me some Cola, I will clear the path to the mall for ya."

"Ok then" replied Sailor Moon "We will get you your Cola and carry on to the mall"

"I've been on this planet since '49" replied Whitaker "and I've weaseled nothing from nobody, You got my word Ladies, not only will I help you get to the mall, I'll throw in the guns you stole from me, free of charge"

The Senshis headed off down the stairs towards the supermarket. They got their fully loaded guns ready for the ensuing fight, as Sailor Venus smashed open the supermarket doors.

"There's the alarm" said Whitaker "Now go! I'll cover you" as the alarm started ringing, the horde emerged.

* * *

_Author's notes_

_I will divide the campaign chapters at roughly the mid-campaign horde fight, in this case, it is the cola fight for Whitaker, for Dark Carnival, it will be the Merry go round, uh Ok you get the idea._

_A friend suggested that I change Mercury's reaction to seeing a Spitter from "SPITTING NASTY THING!" to Rei's mother_


	3. Dead Center Part 2

Venus entered the store as the fight began. She took an adrenaline shot to speed herself up and found the Cola. "I got the Cola!" she said and headed towards Whitaker's saferoom.

The infected appeared, and Mars, Moon and Mercury all opened fire.

Sailor Mercury trailed behind Venus watching her back to make sure no infected slowed her down.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars where the mainstay of the defence, and they kept an eye on Mercury and Mars' backs.

The Mercury turned around to try and shoot a zombie behind Mars' back but she accidental shot her instead.

"I do not know who started this shit" said an annoyed Sailor Mars "But lets stop the friendly fire, right now"

"Sorry" Sailor Mercury meekly replied as she followed Sailor Venus to Whitaker's room.

Venus then arrived at the slot and began to put it in.

"OK, THAT'S MY COLA! YES, YES. PUT IT IN THE SLOT!" Said Whitaker and when Sailor Venus had put the Cola in, he fired his grenade launcher at the tanker that was blocking the way and it exploded in one mighty bang!

"Good luck now!" called Whitaker as the Senshi Scouts headed off towards the mall.

"I swear to god CEDA better be in that mall" muttered Sailor Mercury, but then she stumbled across, a Boomer.

"BOOMER! YEAH A BOOMER!" She called out as the Boomer belched ready to vomit on the Senshis. Mercury got out the way as the Boomer vomited on Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.

"AAHHHHH JEEEEEZZZZZUUUUUUSSSSSS!" Yelled Sailor Moon

"Argh...I am covered in vomit...again!" grunted Sailor Mars

The Infected charged their way the bile covered Moon and Mars while Venus and Mercury tired to hold them back.

But then...a Hunter pounced onto Sailor Moon.

"OFF OF ME!" She screamed as the Hunter attacked.

Sailor Mars, still blinded by the bile managed to shove the Hunter off and kill it.

The 4 Senshis carried on towards the Mall and they spotted the saferoom and got in there.

Mercury shut the door "We are the Queens of the SOLAR SYSTEM!" she cheered.

* * *

In the Saferoom, Sailor Mercury was reading out the posters on the walls, and then she stumbled across the poster for Jimmy Gibbs Jr, and his new autobiography "SPEED", Sailor Mercury was delighted.

"Who is that guy?" pondered Sailor Moon and Mars

"Oh ho ho, that is Jimmy Gibbs Jr." responded Sailor Mercury "The best racing driver of all time, he sure is a legend!"

"Really?" pondered Sailor Venus

"Uh yeah" replied Sailor Mercury "I can sit here and tell you all about him, but lets carry on"

Sailor Mars opened the Saferoom door and off they went into the Mall, by this time, they had learned the names of the special infected. Especially from a list Sailor Moon had picked up by chance and explained to the other senshis.

A Charger appeared.

"Hillbi-Uh...CHARGER!" yelled Sailor Mars and got out the way of the Charger.

A Jockey appeared.

"Little Cre-Uh...JOCKEY!" yelled Sailor Venus and quickly saved Sailor Mars from the indignity of a Jockey ride.

A Spitter appeared.

"It's that Loogie-Uh...SPITTER!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she dodged a pile of Spitter acid.

A Boomer, Hunter and Smoker appeared.

"BOOMER! HUNTER! SMOKER!" Yelled Sailor Moon who took on board the real names of the Special infected before the other Senshi Scouts, but they did in the end.

They carried on down the mall, killing zombies and special infected alike on the way.

They climbed up the escalator and then a TANK Appeared.

"TANK! LIGHT IT UP!" Yelled Sailor Moon

"BIG FREAKING-uh...TANK! TAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Mars

"What is that Super Arsed...uh...TANK!" yelled Sailor Venus

"Oh Lordy...uh..TANK...run...oh..no..wait...SHOOT!" yelled Sailor Mercury

Sailor Venus spotted a Molotov and hastily threw it at the Tank.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled as she lit up the Tank and quickly got back to shooting at the tank.

10 seconds later...The Tank fell to the floor and yelled sharply...and panted out it's last breaths before dropping down dead.

"Done like dinner!" remarked Sailor Mars but before she could chortle about it, Sailor Moon was grabbed by a Smoker.

"NO NO!" wailed Sailor Moon as she was dragged off, but Sailor Venus broke the tongue.

"SMOKER!" she yelled and fired her gun at it, and it exploded leaving a cloud of smoke.

The Senshi scouts continued across the Mall. Mars grabbed some pills, and a pipe bomb, Venus picked up another Molotov and they continued climbing the windy escalators and passed empty shops that were all full of products, clothing, food, toiletries, books, fruit and veg, you name it, before the infection.

The Senshis realized the extent of the infection.

"Holy shit..." moaned Sailor Mercury as she realized the CEDA had been overwhelmed by the infection. She felt so stunned that she accidentally shot Mars.

"Argh...Ami come on girl!" said Sailor Mars quickly, but before she could do anything else, perhaps shoot Sailor Mercury back, she was grabbed by a Charger who burst out of nowhere.

"CHARGER!" yelled the other 3 senshis.

"SOMEONE SHOOT THIS GOD DAMN THING!" Screamed Sailor Mars as she got bashed by the Charger.

Sailor Moon got to it but Venus had started shooting the Charger earlier than she had.

Sailor Venus killed the Charger but Sailor Moon accidentally shot Sailor Venus.

"Uh...excuse me?! EXCUSE ME?!" yelled an annoyed Sailor Venus as Sailor Mars got up and took the pills she had grabbed earlier.

"Ah a little pick me up" she sighed in satisfaction "That's always good"

They carried on, but the other Senshis also realized that CEDA had been overwhelmed.

"God Fucking Dammit!" snarled Sailor Mars at the sight of a pile of ex-CEDA employees all dead, presumably died from the infection.

"CEDA has been fucked up the arse" replied Sailor Venus

"You're damn right, we are on our own" added Sailor Moon as they went through a door to a bunch of corridors. They passed rooms containing Ammo, pills, medkits, and Mercury spotted a box of explosive rounds. "Grabbin' some Frag Rounds!" she chirped and deployed the explosive ammo.

The four Senshis grabbed a round of Explosive Ammo each, and headed off to the doors. The Doors where alarmed.

"I have a feeling this alarm ain't gonna go unnoticed" said Sailor Mercury blankly as she opened the doors, the alarm set off and the horde appeared.

"HERE THEY COME!" yelled the Senshi Scouts as they got ready for the attack, their round of explosive ammo was used accordingly.

"Someone turn off that alarm" yelled Sailor Moon as she shot down the infected with her M-16.

"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you" she snarled to the infected.

Sailor Mercury then took an adrenaline shot. "WUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU!" she went as she began to speed off towards the alarm. But then she got pounced on by a Hunter.

"GET HIM OFF! OFFFFFFFF!" she screamed as the Hunter began to shred her.

Sailor Moon tried to get to Mercury's aid as fast as she could, but the onslaught of zombies checked her speed, and Sailor Mercury was eventually incapacitated.

"Oh shit...I'M DOWN!" she yelled as the Hunter kept shredding her.

Sailor Moon eventually reached the Hunter "I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" she snarled as she killed the Hunter and helped Sailor Mercury up, who was weakened by the Hunter's attack and the alarm was still on.

Sailor Moon offered her pain pills to Sailor Mercury who took them and carried on towards the Alarm. Sailor Moon went to see to Mars and Venus who had been vomited on by a Boomer.

Sailor Mercury reached the alarm feeling all wrecked and tired. "Alarm is off!" she called as the flicked the switch to turn the alarm off. The Alarm stopped sounding. She then began to heal herself with a Medkit but then a Jockey jumped on to her.

"THIS THING IS RIDING ME!" Screamed Sailor Mercury as she desperately tried to shove the Jockey off her head. But Sailor Mercury got incapacitated again, and the Jockey jumped onto Sailor Venus before being killed by Sailor Moon. "Got em'!" she said as Sailor Venus helped Sailor Mercury up. "You gotta heal yourself, one more time and you'll be dead" warned Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury got up seeing with her vision all distorted, she quickly healed herself with her medkit, and carried on to the safe room.

The Senshi Scouts soon began to hear a crying noise.

"That crying...sounds like my ex boyfriend, turn off them lights" said Sailor Mars.

"What is that Crying?" pondered the other Senshis.

They then saw a zombie known as the Witch. Sailor Moon looked at her guide of Special Infected. "That is a Witch" she said "Careful..." Sailor Venus went towards the Witch.

"NO NO NO NOOOO!" yelled Sailor Moon "SHE WILL INCAPACITATE YOU!"

But it was too late, Sailor Venus bumped into the Witch, she screamed, but Sailor Moon quickly cr0wned her.

"MINAKO!" snarled Sailor Moon sternly "HAD YOU NOT HAD YOUR SHOTGUN, SHE WOULD OF INCAPACITATED YOU, THOSE WITCHES ARE DANGEROUS AS FUCK! DO NOT GO NEAR THEM! THEY WILL KILL YOU!"

"Sorry" said Sailor Venus.

They carried on until they found the saferoom.

Mars locked the door "You guys aren't so god damn bad!" she cheered.

* * *

In the saferoom, Sailor Mercury was all excited about seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr's racing car, but Sailor Moon scolded Sailor Venus about the Witch.

The 4 Senshis left the saferoom with Venus looking visibly pissed of from the scolding.

"CEDA isn't gonna save us" said Sailor Mars "Anyone got any ideas?"

They got into the lift and Sailor Mercury explained her idea.

"Well, I am gonna drive you all the way to New Orleans! With Jimmy Gibbs Jr stock car! It feels like a complete honour to be behind the wheel of the best racing car driver in the world" she explained eagerly "Now listen, they take out the fuel and keep the tanks empty at these car shows, so we need to find Gas cans and fill her up."

"I have to agree with ya" replied Sailor Mars

"When the doors open" said Sailor Venus "Lets get the petrol in the gas cans and fill the car up"

The Doors opened.

"Lets go!" Said Sailor Mercury "Find the gas cans!"

The four Senshi Scouts went to find the 8 gas cans of petrol that was required to fill up the Racing Car, and as they did, the horde began.

"I've got this one" said Sailor Mercury as she picked up a gas can and headed towards Jimmy Gibs Jr's car. She emptied the can into the tank and there was 7 more cans to go. Sailor Mars arrived with another one, poured it in, and went of for more cans, just as Sailor Venus arrived with another can, poured it in and said "We just need 5 more"

The Zombie horde got vicious, common and special infected alike appeared. But the strangest of the all...was...Jimmy Gibbs Jr himself?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Sailor Mercury as she saw the world's best racing driver had become infected. Sailor Venus finished off Jimmy Gibbs in front of a heartbroken Sailor Mercury.

"Sorry Mr Gibbs" said Sailor Venus "We need your car"

Just as Sailor Moon dropped down 2 more gas cans, a Tank appeared.

"TANK IMBOUND!" yelled Sailor Mars and opened fire

"TANK!" yelled the other Senshi Scouts.

"SHOOT THAT BIG MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Sailor Venus as she reloaded her weapon

The Tank was soon overwhelmed and fell to the floor dead.

"Dead!" said Sailor Moon cockily.

Then Sailor Mercury poured in the 2 cans that Sailor Moon had given her, as Mars and Venus went to get 3 more cans before they could escape.

The horde was getting into a full swing furore, as the Senshi Scouts tried to grab the gas cans and fight the horde at the same time, as well as holding back the special infected.

Nevertheless, The 3 cans were dropped at Sailor Mercury's feet, and she poured all 3 of them into the tank of Jimmy Gibbs Jr's car. But as she was pouring the final can, another Tank appeared.

"BOLLOCKS! ANOTHER TANK! SHOOT THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" yelled Sailor Mars

"LIGHT IT UP!" yelled Sailor Moon

The Senshis bombarded the Tank and it soon fell to it's knees.

Sailor Mercury poured the last bit of petrol into the tank and they were ready to go!

"YEAHEHEHEHEHA! LETS GO! I AM DRIVING! WHOOOOOOO" she hollerred before the rest of the Senshis got into the car.

When they got in, Sailor Mercury put her foot on the pedal and Jimmy Gibbs Jr's car smashed it's way out the Mall Atrium.

The Senshi's had escaped and began their long journey to New Orleans.

_**Next Part: The Passing**_

_Author's notes:_

_The way I go through on Dead Centre chapter 3 is through the corridors and to the doors that activate the alarm, I know there is another way to do it via a shop window, my friend on Steam showed it me, but I forgot how to get to it so in the story, I am using the way I normally go._

_The Senshis still have their guns from Whitaker's store, unlike on real L4D2 where you'd have to grab new weapons, they are keeping their weapons._


	4. The Passing Part 1

The Senshi Scouts continued on their long trip from Savannah to New Orleans. Rushing through mile after mile of Georgia's countryside, passing villages and towns, all that have crumbled down to the infection. Zombies were walking alone in the streets for miles on end. CEDA evacuation centres had been evacuated due to the rapid spread of the infection.

Sailor Mercury kept going behind the wheel of Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car as she rushed through Georgia. Racing through Georgia as the light was falling and day was turning to night.

"Look like we're gonna be drivin' all night, the infected never gonna get us, night by night, to get away from it all" said Sailor Mercury clearly referencing the Song "Night Drive" by The All American Rejects "We gotta fight fight fight, the infected wanna hurt us, they wrecked life here, so we're gonna have to drive all night to New Orleans"

"Oh good" replied Sailor Mars "That means I can just laze on my arse"

"At least one of us has to keep awake" said Sailor Moon "We need to stop for adrenaline shots if Ami starts to get fatigue"

"I did not quite mean it like that Rei" replied Sailor Mercury

"Usagi is right" said Sailor Venus "You need adrenaline when you start to tire"

"Minako, I'll be fine for now" replied Sailor Mercury "But miles and miles through Georgia and zombie infested settlements are startin' to test me nerves"

"I kinda feel sorry for those who fell victim to the infection" said Sailor Mars

"It's actually called the 'Green Flu'" said Sailor Moon referring to her guide of zombies by CEDA.

"Seems like CEDA is no bloody use" said Sailor Venus Grudgingly "Does anyone what time it is?"

"Does it look like I have a watch Minako?" replied Sailor Mars "So don't ask me, okay?"

Sailor Mercury looked at the clock that fortunately was on the dashboard "It's 7:04pm" she said "We've been on the road for 3 hours now"

"Damn" groaned Sailor Moon to herself "Never knew Georgia to take so long to cross"

"Usagi" said Sailor Mercury, then Sailor Moon quietened herself.

* * *

Half an hour later, they arrived at the City of Rayford, still in Georgia. Sailor Mercury steered towards a bridge but it was up, so she turned off the engine and got out. There on the bridge was Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune.

The Senshis ordered Jupiter and Neptune to lower the bridge, but the generator was out of fuel, so they couldn't.

"I AM TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME!" yelled an irate Sailor Mars who stuck her middle finger up at Sailor Jupiter "LOWER THE GOD DAMN BRIDGE, YOU GREASY SKIRT WEARING BUTT MONKEY!"

"Bite me, Colonel Sanders!" retorted Sailor Jupiter.

"Can you lower the bridge please" asked Sailor Mercury more politely than the hothead Sailor Mars.

"Uh no" replied Sailor Neptune "The Generator is out of fuel, you need to get to the other side and fill up the generator, then the bridge can be lowered"

"Ok fine!" said Sailor Moon "Lets go gang"

The Senshi Scouts got their guns out the car and started their trek through Rayford to the otherside of the river.

But to the surprise of the Senshi Scouts, they came across the Fallen Survivors.

Sailor Venus was the first to encounter a Fallen Survivor.

"Eh?" She puzzled "Is that...Shoot that Zombie, he has something!"

She opened fire at the Fallen Survivor but it began to run away.

"Oh fuck!" she exclaimed and started chasing it. But luckily, Sailor Mercury happened to pop by an Melee kill the Fallen Survivor.

"Oh thanks" said Sailor Venus "Why is that Zombie such a gutless coward?"

"Because he's a fallen survivor" replied Sailor Moon "He was a survivor at one point but he became infected, maybe he found out that he was not immune"

"Or maybe he doesn't have an arse" snorted Sailor Mars coming out with crude stuff, again

"Rei, cut it out" retorted Sailor Moon "He seems to be frightened of getting shot and would try to do a runner when he gets shot, and his health is high, so use explosive shots, grenades or melee attacks to kill him"

"Roger" replied the other Senshi Scouts.

The Senshi Scouts then entered the bar, and to their complete horror, there was a Tank.

"TANK!" yelled Sailor Moon

"Get ready we've got a tank" yelled Sailor Mars

"KILL HIM!" yelled Sailor Mercury

"Shoot 'em, SHOOT 'EM!" yelled Sailor Venus

The Tank was dead in no time at all, and the Senshi Scouts continued travel on.

They soon came across a car that had it's alarm activated...Sailor Moon knew too well that car alarms attract the horde and their ammo supply was waning. "Don't shoot that car!" she said to the other Senshi Scouts. But there was a Hunter around and Sailor Mercury accidentally shot at the car while trying to kill him. She then killed him when the alarm started. "Oops" she groaned "My fault"

"No no no no no!" yelled Sailor Moon

"YOU FUCKING RETARD!" snarled Sailor Mars as the horde appeared "Switch to Melee or Pistols, we don't want our ammo to be wasted!"

The horde charged at the Senshi Scouts who used Melee weapons or Pistols, and Sailor Mars had just switched form dual pistols to a Magnum. She seemed to find the weapon very powerful indeed.

Presently, they stumbled across a Wedding, with the sound of a familiar crying...A witch...

"Oh shit" groaned Sailor Mercury "It's that crying girl again...and a Wedding?"

The four Senshi Scouts stared at the wedding...it was a eyesore of a sight of all words.

Then Sailor Venus noticed the Music Player...she grew tired of the sound of the Hammond Organ playing on the record. "Aha!" she gleamed and turned on the stereo to the sound of the Midnight Riders' "Save me Some Sugar" but it began to attract the horde and irritate the witch.

"BOLLOCKS!" Venus exclaimed as she blasted the Witch with her Shotgun but ran out of Ammo and the Witch incapacitated her.

"SHIT! NEED SOME HELP!" she yelled as the Witch snarled and shrieked and began to attack her.

Sailor Mercury finally killed the Witch and helped up Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon spoke "Now you see what happens when you mess with Witches Minako"

Sailor Venus said nothing as Sailor Mars healed her and headed for an ammo pile, in fact, all of the Senshis had run out of ammo. But Sailor Venus perked up when the Song's chorus kicked in. She Sang along.

"#Save me some Sugar, this won't take long#" she sang cheerfully "#I won't promise to stay the night, I won't sing you no song#" and she carried on singing towards the saferoom where she locked the door.

"URRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cheered.

* * *

In the Saferoom, Sailor Moon asked "Ami, so what are you gonna do with the car?"

"Uh huh!" replied Sailor Mercury "I'll be keepin' it alright! Keepin' it all the way to New Orleans!" "Hurmph" sniffed Sailor Mars "You do know Jimmy Gibbs is now dead so you can keep it, do what ever you want, blow yourself up"

"Yeah whatever Rei" retorted Sailor Mercury as she opened the saferoom door "I'm actually starting to miss the car" she said miserably but soon she was chasing another fallen survivor.

She could not keep up and other infected started surrounding her and the Fallen Survivor escaped.

"A hogwash man!" she groaned as she carried on down the streets or Rayford. But Luckily, Sailor Moon had caught up with it in the Tattoo Parlour.

"In the name of the Moon, I will Punish you" she said and she swung her golf club at the Fallen Survivor and he fall down on the ground.

The four Senshi Scouts continued down the boulevard into the Pool hall, where they restocked on ammo and got some other stuff. Sailor Venus however turned her attention to the Jukebox.

"I hope I get that epic song by the Midnight Riders back on!" she chirped as she pressed the button activating the jukebox.

Sure enough, Save me some Sugar started playing on the jukebox! "Hell yeah" cheered Sailor Venus and started singing as she went through the construction site.

"#The bus is on the road, Sweet Georgia fades away. We'll be burnin' down Louisiana, By the very next day. No, sleep will never take me, My mind is stuck on you, Oh you'd better be laying awake  
Thinking of me too...#"

"Hey Minako" said Sailor Mars "Can we give the singing a rest please?"

"Ok..." said Sailor Venus disappointedly.

But Sailor Venus soon spotted something in the apartments, a case full of wads of cash and pistols.

"#...WITH THE SUITCASE FULL OF PISTOLS AND MONEY...#!" Sang Sailor Venus, the other Senshi Scouts came to the room.

"I like the way this guy packs his suitcase" complimented Sailor Mars. "Hell yeah!" Mercury Chimed in.

They then crossed the plank that led them into another building by the square where the Jazz Club was, and where the underground tours started. They bumped into another Tank.

"OOOOOOHHHH SHIT! TAAAAAAAAANK!" warned Sailor Venus as she opened fire with her shotgun but the Tank pushed her back.

"Get Ready we have a T-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Sailor Mars as she got flung out the window by the Tank and out onto the pavement below.

"I'M DOWN!" she yelled as she smashed onto the ground. Sailor Moon threw her Bile Jar to keep the infected away from incapacitated Sailor Mars. The other Senshis finished off the Tank while Sailor Moon saw to the zombies that were attracted by the Bile Bomb.

When all that were done, help arrived for Sailor Mars. "C'mon, get up get up!" said Sailor Moon as she helped Sailor Mars up on her feet.

Sailor Mars healed herself up this time.

Then they headed into the jazz club...

_Autor's notes:_

_When Sailor Mars yelles "YOU FUCKING RETARD!" it is a reference to Left 4 Speed._

_It would be getting dark at 7:04, as it is set in Autumn. _


	5. The Passing Part 2

Into the Jazz club, the Senshi Scouts passed a stage with drums, a piano, a microphone and Speakers. Sailor Venus jumped onto the stage and tried to test the Microphone.

"Check 1...2..." but no sound came out.

"Minako, come on lets go!" said Sailor Mars as she grabbed her pills and she accidentally got Shot by Sailor Venus who was trying to kill a Spitter.

"DUMBSHIT!" snarled Sailor Mars to Sailor Venus.

"Sorry" said Sailor Venus as the Senshi Scouts began to head underground to the Rayford Historic Underground Tour, they killed another Charger, another Hunter and another Jockey.

Sailor Mars finally found a Medkit that she was looking for since she got thrown out the window by the Tank. "Grabbin' a First Aid Kit...finally" she sighed with relief as the carried on down the underground construction site...the Senshis soon realized it.

"Well, Shit load of good that money has done to this place" groaned Sailor Mercury "This is truly a wreck"

"Really?" questioned Sailor Moon "There is worse, like..."

"It's just a hole" said Sailor Venus quickly.

"An Arsehole...erm I mean Shit hole" chimed in Sailor Mars

"I gotta agree" replied Sailor Venus "The most disappointing tour of my entire life"

"Don't sweat it Minako" added Sailor Mercury "At least it is better than having a bat Spitter Acid or something fucking gruesome like that"

"This place is just dildos" scoffed Sailor Mars as they headed down the stairs towards the sewer.

"WHOA!" "WHOA" WHOA...holy Shit" "Whoa what a drop!"

Sailor Mars blurted out "I am breathing shit air into my lungs. It is being absorbed into my bloodstream. I am literally full of shit"

"Nice to know Rei" said Sailor Mercury Sarcastically as she climbed the ladder to press the button to open the gate.

When Mercury pressed the button, the alarm sounded.

"Game on babies!" said Sailor Venus as the horde began to approach.

"JUST RUN!" yelled Sailor Mars and slammed her adrenaline shot into her arm. "OWWW!" she yelped due to the pain of inserting in too hard, but she then began to experience the speed and energy boost that the Adrenaline offers.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she shot down the zombies with her Military Sniper rifle from Whitaker's shop.

Sailor Venus grabbed her Molotov "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled as threw her Molotov into the tunnel. To her utmost surprise, the Molotov spread fire on the water, effectively breaking the laws of water and fire.

"Uh..." she said all surprised "I though you could not do it" The Zombies burned up in their hundreds as they waited for the fire extinguish.

The Senshi Scouts then proceeded towards the safe room, but Sailor Moon stayed at the top of the stairs to fire away at the zombies until her M-16 had used all her ammo.

Sailor Moon hurried to the saferoom and shut the door.

"Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah! Oh yeah!" she cheered

* * *

In the Saferoom, the Senshi Scouts were on their way to meet up with the other 3 Senshi Scouts on the Bridge, Jupiter, Saturn and Neptune.

"Do you think Makoto and Michuru would be waiting for us on the other side of the bridge" asked Sailor Mercury eagerly "I cannot wait to meet up with them again!"

"Why so excited Ami?" asked Sailor Mars "All I want them to do is lower the fucking bridge so we can get the fuck outta here and on to New Orleans!"

"Why not Stay a while in Rayford, eh Rei?" asked Sailor Moon "You can finish that construction project!"  
"I beg to differ" snorted Sailor Mars as she opened the Saferoom door and Mercury trotted out towards the bridge.

* * *

Some time earlier, Sailor Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto were fighting to raise the bridge. Pluto did not know it would seal her doom.

"God dammit, start up!" grumbled Sailor Jupiter as she started up the first Generator. "Hurry up up up up!" pleaded Sailor Saturn as she started up the second Generator. "Come on come on!" said Sailor Neptune. The Horde came and the fight began. "Here they come!" yelled Sailor Pluto as she opened fire.

"I hope this god damn bridge lowers itself soon" complained Sailor Jupiter as the bridge lowered.

"Never mind that Makoto, TAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Sailor Saturn as the first tank arrived. "Got it!" sneered Sailor Jupiter as the Tank fell flat dead. Then the next horde came as Sailor Pluto threw her pipebomb. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled as the pipebomb flew in the air and attracted the zombies.

Soon, after the second Tank was dead, the bridge was lowered.

"EVERYONE ON THE BRIDGE!" yelled Sailor Saturn as she climbed on the bridge and got hit by a Tank's rock. When All the Senshi Scouts were on the bridge, Sailor Neptune pressed the button and up went the bridge.

But halfway up, the Bridge Stopped. The Generator had cut out.

"I'll sort this out!" said Sailor Pluto firmly as she jumped off into the charade of zombies to restart the generator. "No...Setsuna" yelled Sailor Saturn having a sense of impending doom for Pluto. "Hotaru, let her restart the bridge!" said Sailor Jupiter firmly. "I ain't got time for fucking around!"

Sailor Pluto restarted the generator and the fell to her doom. "I'M DOWN!" she yelled as the Tanks bombarded her and then flung her dead to the generator room. Sailor Pluto had sacrificed herself to get the bridge to work again.

* * *

Back to the main storyline...Sailor Mercury walked towards the 3 remaining senshis on the bridge followed by Mars, Venus and Moon.

"Hey...you guys made it" said Sailor Jupiter "Took a bit of time, eh?"

"Well" replied Sailor Mercury "We went via a complete construction site"

"Now" said Sailor Moon "What do we have to do to the lower the bridge?"

"We actually need to say this" said Sailor Saturn "We're a Scout down, Setsuna had herself sacrificed to save our arses, and I am feeling pretty smashed myself, but that doesn't mean I can't fire this big arse gun here!"

"Now" said Sailor Neptune "Find the gas cans, we'll cover you from up here"

"Roger" replied the Senshi Scouts as they went down to the lift.

"Okay" said Sailor Venus "When the lift gets down, we need to find the gas, but what actually happened to Setsuna"

As the lift stopped, the Senshi Scouts went to the site where Sailor Pluto had sacrificed herself to save the other Senshis.

A tear welled in Sailor Moon's eye. "Well" she said "Hotaru was right, Setsuna has sacrificed herself" Sailor Mars, Mercury looked at Sailor Pluto's dead corpse with her M-16 Still in her hands. "Shit..." "Oh No..." "God Dammit..."

"Ok, we need find the petrol for the generator" said Sailor Moon firmly "Mourning us over, lets go" and the other Senshi Scouts went to find the gas cans as Sailor Jupiter, Neptune and Saturn covered them from atop.

"I've got this one" Said Sailor Mercury as she grabbed a gas can and poured it in. 15 more were needed to restart the generator.

"Hey!" said Sailor Jupiter from above "Take this!" and she threw down a bottle of pain pills that Sailor Mars grabbed "Thanks Makoto" she said as she grabbed them.

Sailor Venus and Moon brought 2 more cans to fill up the generator, 13 more was needed, down to 12 when Sailor Mars poured her can into the generator. "12 more to go!" she said.

The Scavenge continued as the zombies hoarded at the Senshi Scouts. The other 3 Senshis happened to know the names of the other special infected.

"CHAAAAAAAAARGEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as a Charger appeared.

"JOCKEY!" yelled Sailor Saturn as a Jockey sneaked behind Sailor Venus, but it was killed before it could ride Venus.

"Spitter!" said Sailor Neptune as a Spitter tried to Spit and destroy the gas can, but it was killed and Mars quickly pulled the can out the way, and put it in the generator.

There was only 8 more cans needed, but then a Tank appeared.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNK!" Yelled Sailor Saturn as the other Senshi Scouts got ready to open fire at the offending Tank. It was killed, leaving the Senshi Scouts largely unharmed.

7 Gas cans later into the Generator, another Tank appeared. Sailor Moon quickly dropped the can she had and opened fire on the Tank. "Don't you heckle me filling up the generator you big hulk motherfucker" she snarled as she opened fire on the Tank. The Tank was dead in no time at all, and Sailor Mars filled the last gas can into the generator.

"The Generator is full!" she said as the bridge began to lower. "Good job guys!" said Sailor Saturn from above. "Will you come with us?" asked Sailor Mercury eagerly.

"Uh..no" replied Sailor Jupiter "I've already had enough with the military! Thanks for offering"

"Ok" said Sailor Mercury, but then she perked up as the bridge was down "EVERYONE BACK TO JIMMY GIBBS STOCKCAR!" she cheered as the she skipped the way back to the car.

When the other Senshi Scouts were in, Sailor Mercury put her foot on the accelerator and sped off.

"Good luck guys!" said Sailor Neptune as she sat down to watch the car disappear into the night.

"Whew" said Sailor Jupiter as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

The Senshi Scouts continued on the way to New Orleans.

_Autors Notes:_

_You can actually throw a Molotov onto the water and it would spread it's fire in game, but it would not happen in real life._

_When I cut to the Sacrifice Port Finale bit, it was around 2 hours before the other Senshi Scouts arrived in Rayford._

_Next part...DARK CARNIVAL! _


	6. Dark Carnival Part 1

The Senshi Scouts drove on for some miles down the road, and they drove on to the highway to Atlanta. But they were soon stopped in their paths. "Oh no!" groaned Sailor Mercury as she slammed the brakes on in front of a load of stationary vehicles. She got out and looked out towards the road. Meanwhile, the Other Senshis had a drink of coffee from the food bag, to keep them awake, even though there was no hot water, they had to drink it cold.

"Bleaurgh!" grumbled Sailor Mars "Cold Coffee just tastes like shit" No, this was not iced coffee, just coffee with water out of the bottles, or should I say, bland coffee.

"At least this will keep us hydrated" said Sailor Venus "I have not had a drink in hours, I am thirsty as hell. The Caffeine should keep us awake as well"

"Oh" said Sailor Mars "I though this was decaffeinated"

Sailor Mars looked out at all the cars parked on the highway. "I hate to be the bear of bad news guys" she said coldly "but unless Ami knows how to build a monster truck, we ain't drivin' through this" and she took another sip of her bland coffee.

Sailor Mercury hurried back to the car and confirmed this.

"Sorry folks, this car is capable of miracles, but it cannot drive over 20 miles of parked cars, I think we are walking"

"Hell, it got us this far" said Sailor Venus after having another sip of the bland coffee "We'll find another way to New Orleans"

Sailor Moon gave Sailor Mercury her cup of the bland coffee. "Thanks Usagi" she said and started drinking it.

The Senshi Scouts finished their coffee, got out their guns, and Sailor Moon took the food bag with her. The campaign had begun.

Sailor Venus had noticed a sign on the Billboard "Hey, Whispering Oaks! Shit I went there once as a kid!" she beamed happily.

"Oh good" retorted Sailor Mars "Now we can die there as Senshi Scouts" and trotted on.

They passed a lot of abandoned cars "Oh gosh" said Sailor Moon "Looks like the left them when they got rescued"

"Or" said Sailor Mars "They got infected while waiting for rescue"

"It's sad to see Traffic Jams going out of control" replied Sailor Moon with a scowl on her face.

But they were interrupted by a Hunter that jumped on to Sailor Venus. "GET IT OFF!" she yelled loudly. Sailor Moon took her aim and killed the Hunter. "Hehehehe, this M-16 is still in good use after that journey"

Sailor Mars was still trying to make out where she was "Where is this, are we still in Georgia?" she asked all puzzled and bemused. Sailor Moon located the area on the map. They were in Griffin County, that was not far from the border with Alabama, Sailor Moon explained that.

"Oh...we are not far from the border with Alabama" replied Sailor Mars but before she could say more, a Boomer vomited on her. "AW GOD DAMMIT!" she yelled as the infected began to horde towards her. Sailor Moon quickly acted and killed the Boomer, but got covered in Vomit as well "URRRRRRRGH JESUS, BLEARGH!" and Sailor Mercury and Venus had to hold off the infected from the two bile covered senshis.

They carried on down the ramp towards the Whispering Oaks motel, Sailor Mercury was relieved to see the first light in miles, the lights from the Whispering Oaks amusement park. "Hey that's the first light we've seen in MILES!" she said as they approached the Motel. Sailor Venus looked at the billboard that was advertising the Midnight Riders "Whoa..." she said in awe "The Midnight Riders..." she clearly knew it was going to be awesome!

The Senshi Scouts navigated their way into the motel to search for supplies. "Hrmph..." said Sailor Mars "Is this like the same motel we got all the food from?"

"Uh, It is not" said Sailor Moon "That was on the way to Savannah, this is near the border with Alabama, remember?"

Sailor Mars faceplamed.

Sailor Mercury found a chainsaw "Hehehehehe, I am grabbing a chainsaw" she gleamed as she revved it up ready for action. She had a sneaky idea, she spotted a car that would alert the horde. She got her Military Sniper ready and fired a bullet, that set off the car alarm and alerted the horde.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Sailor Mars "WHY YOU JUST DO THAT?!"

Sailor Mercury threw her bile bomb and revved up her chainsaw. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled "GET SOME BABY GET SOME!" as she shred the infected to pieces with her chainsaw. She even killed a Witch with her chainsaw, threw another bile bomb when they got to the river, but her chainsaw soon ran out of fuel.

"Oh no" she groaned as she continued with out it, but there was worse to come.

Sailor Mercury was puked on by a Boomer, and so was Sailor Moon...again!

"URRRRRRRRGH JEZUS!" yelled Sailor Moon

"URRRRRRRRRRGH ARGH! THIS STUFF SUCKS!" yelled Sailor Mercury but then she got pounced by a Hunter and mobbed by infected.

"GET HIM OFF...AAAAAAAAAA...GET HIM OFF!" she screamed. Sailor Mars and Venus jumped into help Sailor Mercury, and killed the hunter, and as she got up, she took her adrenaline shot to give her extra health. But worse was to come, at the car park for the Whispering Oaks, was a Tank!

"TANK! Light it up!" yelled Sailor Moon as she quickly opened fire.

The weakened Sailor Mercury did her utmost best, her health was quickly running out, but still, she shot at the Tank like no tomorrow.

When the Tank was dead, the Senshi Scouts went to the saferoom while a weakened Sailor Mercury trailed behind. "Oh I really hurt" moaned Sailor Mercury as she limped all the way to the Saferoom, and Sailor Moon closed the door.

"I think we had our arses handed to us" groaned Sailor Mercury.

* * *

In the Saferoom, Sailor Mercury used her healthkit to heal herself up. She then grabbed a Magnum to compensate for her Chainsaw that ran out of fuel. Meanwhile, Sailor Venus has spotted something that really caught her eye. The Midnight Riders! HELL YEAH! *fanfare*

"Hey check it out! It's the Midnight Riders!" chirped Sailor Venus excitedly. "Never heard of 'em, they any good?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Hell yes!" replied Sailor Venus cheerfully "I've got all their albums, even their new stuff that ain't no good, best light show in the business though!"

"I'll back you up on that!" chimed in Sailor Mercury "Hell of a show!"

"The Midnight Riders?" asked Sailor Moon impertinently "Yeah...I think my Dad used to like that band...back in the 18th century."

The Senshi Scouts left the saferoom on Sailor Moon's impertinent comment about the Riders and Sailor Mercury got her Magnum out. She fired at the infected and they went down in one shot! "Awww...hohohoho, these go down like skittles!" she chuckled "I will keep this until I find a Melee weapon"

The Senshi Scouts continued into the theme park. They then Stumbled over the Clowns...Sailor Mars realized something was up "Shoot the clowns, they are attracting more zombies!" she called out to the other Senshis.

Sailor Mercury downed a Clown in one shot with the Magnum.

They then went to the Shooting Gallery, where they had the chance to win Gnome Chompski if they got 750 points or more. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus got ready with their guns.

"Hey it says do not shoot Lil' Peanut" said Sailor Mercury to Venus "If you do, you loose 100 points"

"I think I know thanks Ami" replied Sailor Venus as she started the game. The game started, and Mercury and Venus began shooting at the robbers and Moustachio. "Hehehehe this is fun!" giggled Sailor Mercury, but then Venus accidentally shot Lil' Peanut making them lose 100 points.

They carried on for 15 more seconds before they were heckled by a sneaky Charger.

Sailor Moon warned them but they were too busy concentrating on the game until it was too late. The Charger charged towards Sailor Venus and knocked Sailor Mercury out of the way.

Then Sailor Venus was being bashed into the ground "CHARGER! SHOOT!" She yelled as she was being pounded into the ground.

Sailor Mercury got back on her feet and with help from Sailor Mars and Moon who had been shooting at the Charger as she was getting back on her feet, Sailor Mercury delivered the final blow with her Magnum killing the Charger and saving Sailor Venus, but a Spitter emerged and spat a pile of acid where Sailor Venus was. "BURNIN' SHIT COMMIN'!" yelled Venus as she got up, but as she tried to run away from the goo "SHIT! That long necked bitch hit me!" she screamed as she was damaged by the Spitter Acid.

The Senshi Scouts moved on, and didn't bother trying the Shooting range again, they only got 490 points, 590 had Sailor Venus not accidentally shot Lil' Peanut.

Walking past the food stalls, Sailor Venus looked at the signs and started to remember the visit to the Whispering Oaks when she was 8 years old "Elephant ears... funnel cakes... corn dogs... Man, these signs are bringin' back some memories" she said brightly

But She was about to say more when a Tank appeared.

"TANK!" yelled Sailor Moon and opened fire.

"Tank Inbound!" yelled Sailor Mars and threw a Molotov at the Tank lighting it up,

"KILL 'EM!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she reloaded her weapon.

The Tank was dead in no time at all, and the Senshi Scouts continued along the way.

In no time at all, they reached, Kiddie Land!

"Holy Shit guys" shouted Sailor Mercury excitedly "KIDDIE LAND!"

"She's like a 5 year old with guns" scoffed Sailor Mars "And a comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English language."

"Well thanks so much for you enthusiasm Rei" retorted Sailor Mercury

"I don't thin your that fond of Lil' Peanut then" added Sailor Venus as she walked off.

"_**Go to Hellifield!**_" retorted Sailor Mars indignantly.

Sailor Venus felt her stomach begin to growl

"If I find a Burger Tank in this place" Said Sailor Venus "I'm-a be a one-Senshi cheeseburger apocalypse!"

Sailor Venus then took a few biscuits from the Food Rucksack that Sailor Moon was carrying.

"Eh, Minako" said Sailor Moon "Be careful when it comes to food in a zombie apocalypse"

Sailor Moon just ate the biscuits and walked on through Kiddie Land vividly remembering the time she visited as a 8 year old girl. It was just so nostalgic. "Ahhh...nostalgia" she sighed in satisfaction.

The Senshi Scouts continued, but unbeknownst to them, Sailor Moon had climbed up on the roof and a she was driven by a Jockey to a ledge where she clung on for dear life.

"HELP ME!" she yelled as she began to cling onto the ledge.

Sailor Mars quickly killed the Jockey and climbed the ladder to help Sailor Moon up.

"What in the name of Lord Lavender's arsehole got you into this mess?" she exclaimed "I've got you, hang on" and she helped Sailor Venus up.

"Thanks Rei" said Sailor Mars gratefully as she led the other Senshi Scouts down the slide. "Wheeee!" giggled Sailor Mars as she went down the door killing zombies in the progress, she had just found an Electric guitar. She began to smash zombies heads with it. This gave Sailor Venus an Idea. "If I find a guitar" she said "I'm gonna take it with me, use it to kill zombies all the way to New Orleans, and when we are done, I'll clean it and put it on the mantelpiece at home as a display item"

"Hmmm that seems a good idea Minako!" said Sailor Mercury "But I may give you this at the end of this campaign, as I'd wanna use other Melee weapons"

"Okay" replied Sailor Venus, all happy at the idea.

But for the meantime, the collected some health items and more ammunition and went to the Merry-Go-Round. But not before an encounter with a Hunter that pounced on Sailor Moon, before Mercury smashed it's head with a guitar. The infected loitering near the Merry-Go-round had their attention grabbed and got ready to pounce at the Senshi Scouts. Sailor Moon opened the door but that started the Merry-Go-round! "Oh no!" she exclaimed as the Horde started "We need to turn off the Merry-Go-round!"

"Someone turn it off!" yelled Sailor Mars as the infected started bombarding the Senshi survivors.

Sailor Mercury settled it and turned off the Merry-Go-round. Then she carried on towards a saferoom, that happened to be...surprise, surprise, the Tunnel of Love!

"Ahhh...the Tunnel of Love!" said Mercury as she entered the Tunnel of Love with Sailor Moon, Mars and Venus not far behind.

"Get into the Tunnel of love!" Said Sailor Venus as she approached the Tunnel of Love

"Tunnel of Love?!" spluttered Sailor Mars "Jesus Christ!"

Sailor Venus got into the Saferoom "Man, this is about to get all Baghdad and Shit" she groaned.

Sailor Mars closed the Door "Suck on that!" she sneered.

* * *

"Ahhh..." sighed Sailor Moon "This is the most _**Relaxing **_safe room I've ever been in"

"This isn't very romantic" said Sailor Mars...as she healed herself ready for the next bit in the so called Tunnel Of Love.

Sailor Mercury opened the door and off they went, into the depths of the Tunnel of Love.

"This has to be the setting of the most saddening romance novel ever" snorted Sailor Mars but then she got shot by Sailor Moon. "Stop Shooting me!" she grumbled as she loaded her AK-47 ready for the attack. "Deliver the punishment" she said as her gun was fully reloaded.

But then, she stumbled across, a crying noise. "Witch, turn off your lights" she said quietly to the other Senshi Scouts.

But Sailor Moon was too late in hearing and she startled the Witch. "NONONONNONO!" she yelled as the Witch got up and ultimately incapacitated her. "SHIT...I'm down!" she yelled as the Witch began to shred her up. Sailor Mercury hit the witch with her guitar and she died. "It's okay Usagi, we all go down" she said as she helped Sailor Moon up. "Thanks!" said Sailor Moon ash she got herself up and healed herself.

"Whew, all better now!" she sighed in relief.

"The fact we are in the Tunnel of Love" she said "That in the name of Love..." she threw a Molotov at an Idle tank "...PUNISH THE TANK!" and she opened fire at the Tank as it thudded it's way towards the Senshi Scouts after being angered by Sailor Moon.

"IN THE NAME OF LOVE YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" yelled the Senshi Scouts at the Tank. The Tank raged towards them but he died before he could even attack.

"Done like Dinner!" said Sailor Mars as the Tank died. Unbeknownst to the Senshi Scouts, Sailor Moon had also killed a Spitter with her Molotov and they all tripped up in the Spitter Acid.

"GET OUT THE GOO!" yelled Sailor Moon

"THIS STUFF BURNS MAN!" yelled Sailor Mercury

"Lets get out of the goo!" yelled Sailor Mars

"WHAT?! SPIT!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Presently, they arrived at the maintenance room. "Into the Maintenance Tunnel of Love!" said Sailor Mercury as she went into the room, into another room and down into another section off the Tunnel of Love. Before she jumped down the hole, Sailor Mercury detected a Boomer, Jockey and Hunter all waiting for them down below. She zoomed in with her Military Sniper rifle, and killed all 3 of the Special infected waiting for the Senshis below.

She then jumped down the hole and carried on through the Tunnel of Love. Or should we say, The Not So Romantic Zombie Infested Tunnel of Love. No, this is no romance novel, it is a zombie apocalypse.

Sailor Moon was unlucky yet again, as she got caught by a sneaky Smoker from above the hole. "NO! NOOOOOO!" she yelled as she began dangling in mid-air being constrained by the Smoker's tongue. Sailor Mercury broke the tongue and saved Sailor Moon and carried on, but the Smoker had other ideas. When it was able to grab Survivors again, it sneaked up and grabbed Sailor Venus who was trailing from behind. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she was being pulled back by the Smoker. The Smoker had dragged her all the way to where it was and began to claw Sailor Venus.

"GET THIS MOTHERFU*cough*..OFF ME!" wheezed Sailor Venus with a raspy voice. The other Senshis had heard her raspy cries for help and Sailor Mercury zoomed in quickly and killed the Smoker with a headshot saving Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus rasped as she caught up with the other Senshi Scouts. "This is all manner of shit being thrown at us" she said grimly.

Presently, they found an exit. "Huh, first time I couldn't wait to get out of the Tunnel of Love!" scoffed Sailor Venus as they exited and caught sight of the Chopper on patrol.

"Hey here's the Chopper" said Sailor Mercury as she caught sight of the Chopper.

"We need to find a way to attract that whirlybird so we can get outta here!" said Sailor Mars as she collected some more pain pills, and some more ammo for her AK-47.

Then they came across something that they could not ignore. The big wooden Roller-coaster, known as the Screaming Oak. "Hey that's the Screaming Oak!" said Sailor Mercury excitedly as she spotted sight of the prominent roller-coaster that was the star attraction of the Whispering Oaks theme park. Climbing over the fence, they got towards the entrance.

"So, what does a Wooden Roller-coaster have to do with us getting the hell outta here?" asked Sailor Mars grumpily, already getting tired of the theme park.

"Rei, can you complain less?" asked Sailor Moon, Mars' complaining was getting on her nerves.

"Humph!" snorted Sailor Mars "I don't care!"

"What a whiny bitch!" retorted Sailor Mars.

"Check out how cool this is!" said Sailor Mercury as she pressed the button to start the roller-coaster, and the horde started.

_Author's notes:_

_The Coffee they had at the beginning was basically Ground Coffee and Cold water from the bottles, that's why it is known as Bland coffee...not very appetizing but still hydrating and the caffeine had to keep the Senshi Scouts alert._

_Hellifield is a village in North Yorkshire, near to my hometown, Skipton. It is located on the A65 halfway between Settle and Gargrave. It is also a play on "GO TO HALIFAX!" that also means go to hell, but are they referring to Halifax in Canada or West Yorkshire when they say that? _

_Same on the gameplay, you would not be able to take Melee weapons with you, but the Senshi Scouts are taking all their favourite Weapons with them._

_The Whispering Oaks Motel is not the one they were at, in the beginning of this Fanfic._


	7. Dark Carnival Part 2

Sailor Mercury pressed the button on the console and the alarm started ringing. The Roller-coaster cars rushed by and the doors opened. "Oh shit man RUN!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she had an adrenaline shot to speed her up, the Other Senshi Scouts followed her closely behind.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she followed the cars as they got ever further away from her killing Zombies in the process. But this didn't mean that Sailor Mercury had to keep an eye out for infected stopping her tracks so that she could bash them on the head with her guitar!

"Chkty chk-chkty chk-chkty chk-chkty chk-chkty chk-chkty chk-chkty chk" she hummed to herself mimicking the sound that the roller-coaster cars made as the trundled along the tracks.

"AH HELL MAN SPITTER GOO!" she cried as she stepped into the acid of a Spitter that had been killed by the Coaster Cars as they trundled along the tracks "What if there were a Tank here?" she pondered to herself as she ran along the track "Would it be crushed to pieces or would it throw the Coaster Cars at me?" Now was not the time to worry about that, all she needed to worry about was turning off the alarm that was ever so getting on her nerves and attracting the horde.

"Kill the Clowns!" said Sailor Mars as a mob of clowns attracting zombies appeared in front of her. She shoved a clown back and honked it's nose "In the name of the Plant Mars, I will punish you!" she snarled as she hooted the nose.

Sailor Mercury however managed to get to the control panel that deactivated the ever so annoying alive. "Alarm is off!" she said "Thank god, I was getting earache!" and she trotted off towards the safe room.

"Come on, I need everyone of you inside, NOW!" she called out to her friends who were still navigating their way across the roller-coaster towards the Saferoom. But bad luck struck as Sailor Mars was grabbed by a Smoker, but her health was low "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she was dragged away, but the other Senshis were too slow to rescue her and she was soon incapacitated. "I'M DOWN!" she wheezed all raspy. Sailor Venus tried to rescue her but she was pounced by a Hunter, and Sailor Moon had to kill the Hunter to set Sailor Venus free. By the time Sailor Venus had killed the Smoker and freed Sailor Mars, she was on bleeding out..."I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN GIVE ME SOME HELP!" she said.

Venus hurried as fast as she could over to Sailor Mars but it was too late, she fell flat dead on the floor.

"REI!" yelled all the Senshi Scouts.

Sailor Venus came over to Sailor Mars' dead body "Bye Rei" she said mournfully, but Sailor Moon called out and ordered her to take her weapons with her.

Sailor Venus picked up Sailor Mars' AK-47 and carried it back to the saferoom.

Sailor Venus closed the door. "That was some close arse shit" she said.

* * *

Sailor Mars reappeared in the Saferoom "Urgh, fucking hell?" she gasped "Was I dead?"

"Yes you were" said Sailor Venus "Here, I carried your weapon with me tot he Saferoom" and she handed back Sailor Mars her AK-47.

"Oh thanks Minako" said Sailor Mars as she got hold of her AK-47 again and Sailor Venus reloaded her shotgun.

Sailor Mars then opened the door and instantly she saw some clowns. "Kill the clowns, they are attracting more zombies!" she said quickly and opened fire. Then the other Senshi Scouts began to follow her towards the bumper cars.

Something caught Sailor Mercury's eye, the Moustachio thing that you have to prove yourself stronger than Moustachio. She spotted an adrenaline shot, administered it, and gave a almighty wallop with her guitar on it.

"WOOOHOOO!" yelled Sailor Mercury as the meter went up above the strength of Moustachio and the gong bell rang, but it broke the Gong and set off the alarm, and attracted the horde!

"Here they come!" yelled Sailor Mercury as the Horde approached the Senshi Scouts. She then threw a pipebomb "HEY! CHASE THIS!" and she quickly fled through the Bumper Cars to join the rest of the Senshis on their way to the barns. There the Senshi Scouts saw...the Stadium where the Midnight Riders were supposed to be having their show. They all gasped in awe before moving on into the barns.

But not before Sailor Mercury and Venus tried out the Stache Whacker to prove they were faster than Moustachio, but...they failed.

"Awwww" groaned Sailor Venus "Looks like Moustachio is too fast for us, we'd better move on Ami"

"Yea, you're right there" replied Sailor Mercury as they both headed into the barns. But Sailor Moon and Mars had stumbled across another Tank!

"Tank! TANK!" Yelled Sailor Mars as the Tank charged towards them as fast as it could. Sailor Mercury and Venus saw it coming out the barn. "TANK!" they both yelled and opened fire but accidentally hit Sailor Mars, again. "Hit me again, hit me again I dare ya!" snarled Sailor Mars at them as they shot the Tank.

The Tank was dealt with in no time at all. The Senshi Scouts then carried on towards the Stadium through the Barns. But they spotted all dead cattle and animals, the infection had possibly caused havoc with the livestock population.

"Well" said Sailor Moon "Looks like Animals have perished due to the infection" and they carried on, hastily passing a Witch.

"Hmmm, would I think so" replied Sailor Mars "Maybe they perished due to the lack of anyone to look after them, that is more likely to be the case"

"Are you out of your mind shooting at me like that?!" snapped Sailor Venus who had been accidentally shot at by Sailor Mercury.

They climbed over the rooftops of the barns and approached the Ticket Booth of the Stadium. "Well" said Sailor Moon "Looks like we don't need any tickets to enter, just zombies to kill" The Senshi Scouts restocked their ammo and Sailor Moon hit the leaver starting the gates and the horde event.

"God dammit, it's getting good!" said Sailor Mars as the horde approached. Then She opened fire on the horde as Sailor Venus threw a Bile Bomb and Sailor Mercury threw a Molotov at them. This was going to be a hard and epic fight. They fought on for a minute until the gates finally opened.

"Gates open! Lets go lets go!" said Sailor Mercury as she used her adrenaline shot to help her way to the saferoom with an onslaught of infected in her way.

"RUN! JUST RUN!" yelled Sailor Mars as the infected were proving to be a challenge to keep at bay.

It was a complete thrashing but in the end, they got there. Sailor Moon Closed the Saferoom door.

"Oh yeah oh yeah, oh yeah!" she panted totally exhausted by the horde, but the end was in sight.

* * *

In the Saferoom, Sailor Venus had a brainwave, she knew it was going to be the most epic brainwave that she had come up with in ages. "Ok here's the plan" she said "First we look for supplies, then we start the Midnight Rider's finale, it's all kinds of fireworks, smoke pots and lights and shit. That chopper pilot can't miss it, because nobody, and I mean Nobody has a bigger light show than the Midnight Riders! Ami, are you ready to rock and roll?"

"I was born ready!" replied the eager Sailor Mercury "so...yes!"

"What are we waiting for!" said Sailor Mars "Lets go!"

"Minako, that is brilliant!" said Sailor Moon "I am sorry about all the bad stuff I said about your crappy band"

"That's ok Usagi" said Sailor Venus as she opened the saferoom door and killed the first zombies. "Lets rock!" and she made her way to the stadium humming some of their songs to herself. The other Senshis followed in eager anticipation. It was going to be an epic time!

With a Hunter, a Spitter and Charger brushed off, they reached the stage. Sailor Venus and Mercury could not believe it. The Midnight Riders poster was all up. Sailor Venus rushed to the stage to get a guitar to keep with her as a Melee weapon all the way to New Orleans. All they needed to do now was turn on the lights and the epicness would begin. Sailor Mercury hit the lights, and they came on. The stage was illuminated with light. Sailor Venus went towards the Microphone with the guitar she had picked up and pretended to play it. "#Every Lady's crazy when her Daddy's not around, Danana-na-nananana!#" she sang while pretending to play her guitar. "#Gotta reach for the top, stay on the mountain, Danana-na-nananana!" Sailor Mercury caught a photo of Sailor Venus pretending to be a rock star. Really, Venus did not know how to play the guitar, and was not concerned in learning how to. She would keep the guitar on her mantelpiece and would do air guitar moves on it.

Sailor Mercury hit the soundboard and the concert started

"1...2...3..4!" and the Guitars started and the Pyrotechnics fired up.

"HERE WE GO!" yelled Sailor Venus "LETS ROCK AND ROLL!" and as soon as the lyrics kicked in, she sang along

"#I'm a bad bad dog with no house or a home, women, whiskey, wheels and the road  
Got my seven fifty howlin' and my shotgun loaded I'm full up and about to explode  
Got my hammer held down, and I, I'm Texas bound, my fightin' hands are itchin' to fight  
Well every lady's crazy when her daddy's not around, gonna drink, dance, party all night  
She's gonna drink, dance and party all night !#" Sang Sailor Venus while she killed Zombies at the same time. "GO MINAKO!" yelled Sailor Mercury as Sailor Venus sang along to the Midnight Ride.

"I'm gonna regret the but turn it up!" cheered Sailor Mars as the zombies kept coming. The song kept going for a bit until, a Tank appeared, and the Midnight Tank soon played.

"What?" puzzled Sailor Venus who had been heckled by the change of song. But soon it was clear, a Tank appeared. "OH SHIT! TANK!"

Venus opened fire at the Tank and so did the other Senshi Scouts, Sailor Moon even threw her Molotov at the tank. The Tank was dead in no time at all, and there was a short delay between that and the next song. Sailor Venus collected more ammo.

Then the Pyrotechnics started up again and "One Bad Man" began to play.

"OH HERE WE GO!" yelled Sailor Venus "LETS ROCK ON!"

"Yeah!" responded Sailor Mercury and as soon as the lyrics kicked in, Sailor Venus began to sing.

"#Well I'm a half-ton son of a gun with a suitcase full of pistols and money  
But come dawn, woman, I'm gone but tonight can be your lifetime honey  
God damn girl, I'm your man girl. I'll get your engine singin'  
This sounds good, let me under your hood and we can find out what I'm bringin'

I'm one bad man  
One bad man !#" Sang Sailor Venus cheerfully as she killed zombies. The Senshi Scouts kept killing the zombies until the lights went dim...and the fireworks shot up.

"HERE WE GO!" chirped Sailor Mars as the fireworks began to explode and "One Bad Tank" began to play. "Uh...I feel like there is a...TANK!" she yelled as she spotted the One Bad Tank, she opened fire with her trusty Combat Shotgun. With the help of the other Senshi Scouts, the Tank was dead in no time at all. Then the sight of the Chopper coming in to rescue the Senshi Scouts began to fill Sailor Venus with joy.

"IT WORKED!" she Cheered "THE MIDNIGHT RIDERS HAVE SAVED OUR ARSES AGAIN!"

"YOU ROCK MIDNIGHT RIDERS!" cheered Sailor Mercury as they boarded the chopper.

"Minako's idea has saved the day!" said Sailor Moon as they went to the chopper. When they were all on board, they left, but not before Sailor Mercury threw her guitar at the stage and it broke into two on a Tank's head killing it. The Chopper flew off. The Senshi Scouts felt tired. The effects of the caffeine from the bland coffee had worn off.

They fell asleep as the Chopper took them on the next part of their journey to New Orleans.

_Authors Notes:_

_It is most annoying when a Smoker gets you when you are on the Roller-coaster. I have experienced it, though, it hasn't happened to me but I've seen it happen to other players._

_The Guitar that Sailor Venus is taking with her to keep on static display is a Paul Reed Smith SE Custom 24 in Vintage Yellow, as opposed to an Ibanez GIO in game, that Sailor Mercury had and threw out of the chopper. PRS SE guitars are less expensive than the normal Paul Reed Smith guitars. So it's a perfect guitar for Venus to keep on her mantelpiece._

_You Cannot actually keep melee weapons in the same manner that you cannot keep weapons between campaigns, this here is different. _

_Next Campaign...Swamp fever!_


	8. Swamp Fever Part 1

The helicopter carried the Sleeping Senshi Scouts all through the night. Then in the early hours of the next morning, the Chopper Pilot began to feel funny. "Urgh" he said "I do not feel so good" This woke the Senshi Scouts up.

"Uh, you okay?" asked a concerned Sailor Moon to the Pilot and he started to to shudder and shake all around.

"I...i.i.i.i.i...feel funny" he said to the concerned Senshi Scouts.

"I have a bad feeling he is turning into a zombie" said Sailor Mercury as she cowered in the back of the helicopter. Sailor Venus stared as the Chopper Pilot began spazzing around.

"I must have got the flu!" said the Pilot as he spasmed violently "I am turning into one of them!"

And sure enough, he did, and turned into a zombie!

"HOLY FUCK!" yelled Sailor Mars and got her pistol out and shot at the infected Pilot who fell to the floor in one hit.

"Rei!" yelled the other Senshi Scouts "Lets get outta the chopper!"

"Usagi, got the parachutes?" asked Sailor Mars

"Yes!" replied Sailor Moon "I've got them here!" Sailor Moon quickly put on the parachutes on the Senshi Scouts and opened the door. "Have we got the food and weapons?" she asked the Sensi Scouts.

"Yes!" replied Sailor Venus "I ain't going with out my...PRS SE Custom...guitar, and I have the pistols!"

"I've got the guns!" said Sailor Mars

"I've got the food" replied Sailor Mercury

"Good!" replied Sailor Moon "1...2...3...JUMP!"

And the Senshi Scouts jumped out of the Helicopter and activated their parachutes down towards a little Louisianan village called St Ouen, named after the French Catholic saint of the same name, patron saint of the deaf.

The Helicopter continued flying for another 400 meters before it hit a tree that dented it's blades that made it spin out of control towards the Senshi Scouts. "TAKE COVER!" yelled Sailor Moon as they dived into a boxcar on the railway line. The helicopter swerved and spun in the air until in crash landed into a petrol station caused an almighty explosion blowing up the helicopter and the petrol station. The Senshi Scouts covered their eyes as the blinding light from the explosion blared at them, and the whole population of St Ouen, that was about 400 residents all of whom were infected, came out in a horde, along with some zombies from other nearby villages,

"Get ready!" said Sailor Moon and got up ready with her M-16

"They're coming!" said Sailor Mars as she got up and loaded her AK-47 at the ready.

"Ah shit, this ain't gonna be good!" said Sailor Venus and got up and aimed her combat shotgun.

"Here they come!" said Sailor Mercury and zoomed with her Military Sniper rifle.

The Horde attacked but luckily, Sailor Moon found a Bile Bomb "Bile Incoming!" she said as she threw the bile bomb into the burning inferno of a helicopter and petrol station. The Zombies burne up in their hundreds as they were attracted in by Sailor Moon's bile bomb.

But the Horde kept coming and the Senshi Scouts had to retreat somewhere away from the fire, as they had to sleep a few more hours and would not want the Petrol fumes in their lungs. The Senshi Scouts raced their way through St Ouen as the fire spread quickly behind them through the village.

"THE FIRE IS GONNA DESTROY THE VILLAGE!" yelled Sailor Venus "GET YOUR ARSES OUT NOW!" as she kept firing at St Ouen's infected population. She stopped to go to a pile of ammo near to the small village church, also called St Ouen, where zombies came out from the church and the fire was nearing the church itself.

"Everyone grab some ammo and lets get the fuck outta here!" yelled Sailor Mars as she grabbed some ammo. Just as Sailor Mercury rushed off with her ammo, the church began to catch fire.

They soon reached the end of the village, by that time, they had got out by the skin of their teeth, and all of St Ouen's population had been killed, either by the Senshi Scouts or the fire.

The Senshi Scouts crossed the wooden bridge that provided access over the marshy stream, that caught fire as well.

The Senshi Scouts turned back at the burning Village. "Holy Shit!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury as St Ouen burned up. "St Ouen is burning up fast" said Sailor Mars "lets find somewhere away from there and sleep for another few hours, as it is only something like 2:15am"

The Senshi Scouts continued for a mile down the road with burning St Ouen in the horizon, they found another boxcar and went to sleep for another few hours.

* * *

The Senshi Scouts woke up a few hours later.

"What the hell Rei?" gasped Sailor Mercury "You shot the pilot, and set St Ouen ablaze!"

"Well" replied Sailor Mars "He wasn't doing a good job once, he became a zombie, eh, and St Ouen was overrun anyway."

Sailor Mars peered out of the boxcar to see thick smoke billowing from the horizon, but there was no flames. "Holy shit, St Ouen must of burned itself out!" exclaimed Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus peered out of the boxcar "Gotta agree" she said "lucky we got out in time"

"St Ouen" puzzled Sailor Venus "Do you know where we are here?"

Sailor Moon had a look on her map. It was deep in the Louisianan swamps near the Mississippi river, with a strong Cajun community, hence the names of the villages. "Ah" replied Sailor Mars.

The Senshi Scouts had something to eat from the food bag, and then they set off towards Earl Gator's village. Sailor Moon caught sight of signs of the villages' distrust in the military and CEDA. "Oh" said Sailor Moon "Looks like they didn't want CEDA or the Military to help them"

"The how the hell would they of held out?" replied Sailor Mars

"I dunno" replied Sailor Mercury "Guess they barred themselves in for hours on end"

She then picked up a frying pan. "Hehehehe, some zombies are gonna have a headache after this"

The Senshi Scouts soon saw that the village's attempt to hold off the infection had failed, and all of the village population had become infected.

"Hmm, guess rural life doesn't make you immune to the Green Flu" said Sailor Mars snootily as she killed a Spitter. "Every settlement around here *the Southern USA* has been overwhelmed by the infection"

"You're right there" said Sailor Venus "Must of been the Bad Moon Rising" and hummed the song be Credence Clearwater Revival, to fit in the swampy troubles of the area and the infection. After she killed a Charger, she began to sing.

"#I see the bad moon rising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today.#" she sang as she killed infected alike.

"Oh, so there is a bathroom on the right?" asked Sailor Mars who misinterpreted the first line. Sailor Venus stop singing and sharply replied at Mars.

"Enough, enough" replied Sailor Moon as they got to the swamp "We need to bring that ferry over to the other side."

Sailor Mercury deployed fire bullets and hit the lever that started the ferry, and alerted the horde.

"Here they come!" she said as she began to open fire at the infected horde.

Sailor Mars threw her bile bomb at the infected, and they hoarded around the mist. Sailor Moon noticed a dead charger tied onto a wooden doorway on the bank. "Hmmm..."she remarked but before she could do anything else, a Smoker pulled her away. "NO NOOOO!" she yelled as she was dragged away.

Sailor Venus quickly killed the Smoker and they fought on for a bit until the ferry had arrived at the bank. After killing a Jockey that jumped onto Sailor Mars, the Senshi Scouts boarded the ferry and sailed across the bayou to the other side. Sailor Mars noticed the smoke still billowing from a burned out St Ouen. "Wow" she remarked "That was quite a fire, and the smoke is still rising from the village" Sailor Mercury replied "Is the Petrol station still burning though?"

The ferry reached the other side and the Senshi Scouts walked onto the wooden boarded planks over the marshes, but they spotted something. Mud Men!

"Mud Men?!" exclaimed Sailor Venus "What the hell?" and she dealt with them with her shotgun. "Mudders?" groaned Sailor Moon "Per-fect!" and she shot down 2 more Mud Men in the swamp.

But they all put that aside for a moment as a Tank appeared.

"Tank! TANK!" yelled Sailor Mars as she opened fire and threw a Molotov onto the Swampy waters where the Tank was. To her surprise, like Sailor Venus at The Passing, the Molotov burned the Tank and burned on to of the marshy waters.

"Kill the Tank!" she yelled as she reloaded her AK-47 and fired at the Tank, that was dead in no time at all. Sailor Mars look at surprise at the burning fire over the marshy waters, but it went out in a few seconds. Then the Senshi Scouts continued over the swamp, and actually went into the swamp itself.

"Aw gosh, I am in the Swamps" groaned Sailor Moon as she stepped into the Swampy water and bumped into more mud men.

"Shoot the mudders!" yelled Sailor Venus as she tried to locate a saferoom. A horde of mud men bombarded them. But they were dead! Sailor Mars got onto dry ground near a shack.

"Well" she said "Guess zombies have a paraphernalia for muddy swamps" and laughed.

Then she glanced back at the billowing smoke from St Ouen "Seems like the petrol station is still on fire" she said. Then she turned round a spotted a Jockey, that she killed. "Got it" she smirked and she carried on through the swamps.

"Man" said Sailor Venus "That helicopter pilot back there was trying to help us, instead, he caused a big fire that wiped out an entire village."

"But it was overrun!" replied Sailor Mars sharply "If it had not been hit by the infection or holding out, it would be a different kettle of fish"

"I agree with you" replied Sailor Moon "Poor pilot, how did he get infected?"

"He might of got bitten" said Sailor Mars "That's my guess, anyway, a saferoom!"

The Senshi Scouts made their way to the saferoom and Sailor Mars closed the door.

"Yes!" she cheered "We made it!"

* * *

In the Saferoom, that was actually a drainage pipe underneath a railway track, the Senshi Scouts get ready to walk into the swamp and cross the bayou again. "Has anyone got any bug spray?" asked Sailor Moon visibly annoyed by the insects buzzing around her. But no one had, as Sailor Mercury opened the door and jumped into the bayou.

"Shoot the Mud men!" she said when a bunch of mud men mobbed her, but she sorted them out with her frying pan. More mud men went in a straight line towards the Senshis as they made their way through the swamp. Sailor Mars chortled about what she said earlier about the zombies' mud paraphernalia. "Hehehehehe..mud paraphernalia...hehehehehe!"

"Eh, Rei" said Sailor Moon "Can we cut it out please" but then a small horde approached them. Then a Spitter threw a pool of acid, on the water...to the surprise of all the Senshi Scouts. "ARRGH! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPENED?!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she trod in the Spitter Acid. Sailor Mars dealt with the Spitter.

"Be careful not to get pounced by Hunters or grabbed by Chargers" warned Sailor Moon "You don't want to be pushed into the murky swamp waters" The other Senshi Scouts agreed on that, but then they approached a Witch. "Quickly, get past!" said Sailor Moon in an attempt to hurry the Senshi Scouts past the Witch. The Witch got angry as the Senshis past and she began to get ready to attack. It came when Sailor Mars accidentally tripped up in front of her.

The Witch instantly launched into a furore of rage and incapacitated Sailor Mars.

"I'M DOWN!" yelled Sailor Mars and the Witch began to shred her violently. Sailor Venus came to the rescue and killed the witch.

"Come on Rei" she said as she helped Sailor Mars up "Come on, get up get up"

"Thanks" said Sailor Mars as she was healed by Sailor Venus "Ah...thanks Minako"

"Lucky that you got incapacitated on dry land" said Sailor Venus "and it was not in the swamp"

The two Senshi Scouts carried on towards the next bayou. They killed a few zombies before they stepped into the swampy waters again. They then stumbled across a dead military paratrooper hanging from a tree. The Senshis stooped to have a look.

"Hmm..." said Sailor Moon "Looks like the Military got killed while trying to save the people"

"I thought the villagers didn't trust the military" replied Sailor Mercury "Do you remember that sign at the Petrol station at Earl Gator's village?" Sailor Moon did remember.

"Whatever" she said as she grabbed some pain pills and a pipe bomb. Sailor Mercury picked up a bile bomb. "Looks like the paratrooper was dropping supplies..." she said

"Stop speculating" said Sailor Mars firmly "Lets get outta this god damn swamp!" She still had the memory of St Ouen in her head.

Presently, the Senshi Scouts stumbled across a crashed airliner.

"Rei, you didn't shoot that pilot too right?" asked Sailor Venus, in which Sailor Mars scowled back.

The Senshis came onto the plane. "We need to open the door" Said Sailor Mercury, with a sense of danger in her veins. "I have a bad feeling about something"

"Is it because I can hear...oh god" said Sailor Moon as she got her M-16 at the ready. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish that Tank!" There was a Tank waiting for them outside the plane.

Sailor Moon opened the emergency door, the alarm set off and it all begun.

_Author's notes:_

_St Ouen is a French saint, and has a lot of places named St Ouen in France, especially the Abbey church of St Ouen in Rouen, Normandy, that is a Mecca for Organists and Organ enthusiasts, because of it's magnificent 1890 Cavaillé Coll organ._

_I use the word Petrol because, obviously I am a Brit, but over there, they would use gas._

_The beginning section to the proper start of the campaign was totally original, that covered the events when the Pilot got infected and shot down, but the idea of it burning a village...shit._

_The Credence Clearwater Revival song Bad Moon Rising, sung by Sailor Venus in reference to the zombie apocalypse, the line "there's a bad moon on the rise" is often misinterpreted as "there's a bathroom on the right", and that's what Sailor Mars points out. I was actually listening to the song while writing this chapter. Not interested with the world cup side of it._


	9. Swamp Fever Part 2

The Airliner's alarm went off and the horde came out, but there was a Tank as well, he detected the Senshi Scouts. The Tank raged towards Sailor Moon. "TANK!" She Yelled "Light it up!"

The Tank climbed onto the wing of the Airliner and began to attack Sailor Moon, she got attacked 3 times and was incapacitated. "Shit..I'M DOWN!" she yelled as she fell to the ground, luckily not in the swampy waters of the bayou. The Senshi Scouts rushed to kill the Tank as the infected pounded them on.

Sailor Mercury helped Sailor Moon up on her feet as the other Senshis helped keep them clear of infected. "Thanks" said Sailor Moon as she was back on her feet, she took an adrenaline shot and rushed through the horde, even though her health was low.

Soon the horde was over, and the worn out Senshi Scouts stopped in an old shack. Sailor Mercury gave Sailor Moon some medical assistance "Here ya go, I had no use this anyhow, I ain't givin' ya the shot" she said as she healed Sailor Moon. "Whew, thanks" said Sailor Moon as she carried on through the swamp towards the small town of Village En Marais

"Hey there's the village!" called Sailor Mercury "We made it! Woohoo!" and she smacked a few more zombies with her pan.

"Yeah!" said Sailor Mars excitedly "Lets get into the Safe Room!" but then Sailor Venus got dragged away by a Smoker and Sailor Mercury got ridden on by a Jockey.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"IS THIS THING HUMPIN' ME?!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

The two Senshi Scouts got saved, and they continued towards the saferoom.

Sailor Venus closed the saferoom door "ALL RIGHT!" she cheered

* * *

The Senshi Scouts looked at the graffiti in the Safe Room. It looked as if the town had held out longer than neighbouring settlements.

"We held out longer than they did" read Sailor Moon

"We survived 4 days longer than St Ouen" read Sailor Venus "Now that is burnin' in flames"

The other Senshi Scouts seemed interested from what they were reading, and read all the information about the holdout at Village En Marais. It was all very informative and interesting, but they had to carry on.

Sailor Venus opened the door and they set off into the centre of the Village En Marais. Sailor Venus began singing another song by Credence Clearwater Revival, "Born On the Bayou"

"#Born on the Bayou! Born on the BAAYYOOOOU! Born on the Bayou!"# she sang to keep in touch with the swampy Louisianan setting of the settlement. But she kept attracting infected. "Minako, enough singing please" said Sailor Moon as she went into a shackle house. "Okay" sighed Sailor Venus. She was quite enjoying the singing the Swamp Rock songs of John Fogerty.

Through the house, Sailor Mercury had decided to get a Magnum again. "Hey, grabbin a Magnum" she said and threw her pan at a zombie that smashed it's head, and Sailor Mercury finished it off with her Magnum. Then She went around killing Zombies with her newly found Magnum "Hehehehehe" she chortled as she shot down a zombie in one shot. But she accidentally shot Sailor Moon "What the hell are you doing?" she cried as she was shot.

But then, a Spitter threw her acid at her feet "GET OUTTA THE GOO!" she screamed.

Then they approached the bayou of Village Of Marais, with it's houses on stilts.

"Yeah" Said Sailor Mars "This gives it a full bayou flavour"

But in some houses, it was part flooded due to the rising swamp waters of the bayou, and they had been abandoned. The Senshi Scouts look around for some supplies before stumbling across a rusty ramp that was up and had to be dropped.

"Hmmm" said Sailor Moon "That lamp looks to be quite rusty, so this could be loud, so get ready for a fight on the bayou!" Sailor Mars, Mercury and Venus held their breath, as Sailor Moon pulled the leaver to lower the rusty ramp down to the other side.

Sure enough, the zombies heard the rusty creaking, and began to horde towards the Senshi Scouts.

"GAME ON BABY!" yelled Sailor Venus and then threw her pipe bomb at the infected. The ramp was presently lowered and the Senshis crossed it. But the onslaught of the infected came. Then to make matters a worse, a nearby Tank also seen them and began to rage towards them.

"Get ready we have a tank!" yelled Sailor Mars "PUNISH HIM!" and she threw a Molotov at the Tank that caught fire, along with some other zombies rushing across the bayou. Sailor Mercury on the other hand kept killing the infected with her Mangnum, what a blow they delivered to the infected, but however, she had not realized a critical downside to it. It took a long time to reload. But she did not realize this yet, as she kept shooting the zombies.

Another blow came as the Tank knocked Sailor Venus into the path of a charging Charger who by change caught Sailor Venus. Then he stopped and bashed Sailor Venus into the ground.

"CHARGER! SHOOT!" yelled Sailor Venus as she was bashed by the Charger.

But Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were focusing on the Tank and were too far away and Sailor Venus had got herself trapped between a metal wall and a shanty house. The Charger kept going until Venus was incapacitated, and when the Tank was killed, she was still being bashed into the ground.

Sailor Mars rushed over to help but the Charger killed Sailor Venus before she got there.

"MINAKO!" yelled the Senshi Scouts. The Charger made his way to Sailor Mars but she killed it before he could charge into her.

Sailor Mercury had problems trying to hold off the horde of zombies with her magnum and got incapacitated, but help was on the way, as Sailor Mars helped her up. "Thanks" said Sailor Mercury as she got up, but no one had any health related items. So they carried on towards the Saferoom.

But on the way, they heard a voice "Hey! I am trapped in there!" it was Sailor Venus!

"That Sounds like Minako in that closet" said Sailor Moon as she headed over to the closet that Sailor Venus was trapped in. "Let me out!" she called "I am claustrophobic you know!"

Sailor Moon opened the door and let Sailor Venus out.

"Thanks Usagi" said Sailor Venus as she was let out of the closet. "But where is my Combat Shotgun?"

"It's here" replied Sailor Moon as she handed the shotgun back to Sailor Venus and gave back the PRS SE Custom 24.

With a weak and weary Sailor Mercury behind them, the Senshi Scouts continued their way to the saferoom. "I am going as fast as I can" called Sailor Mercury trailing from behind. She made it into the saferoom and closed the door.

"Urrrrgh!" she groaned "We have been fucked up in the arse!"

* * *

In the Saferoom, Sailor Mercury began to heal herself with some well needed first aid, and then sighed in relief. Sailor Venus said something.

"If one of us dies" she said "Another Senshi needs to carry her weapons with them until they respawn"

"Ok we got that Minako" replied Sailor Mercury. She then got opened the door and exited the saferoom as the morning light shone bright in the sky. It was around 8:00am. There was no more swamps or bayous to worry about, just heading towards a 19th century plantation house. Much to the delight of Sailor Mars.

"Oh good" she said "no more swampy shit water and bayous to worry about"

Sailor Venus walked out the saferoom and smacked a zombie on the head with her guitar. "In the name of love and all that compels, I will punish you with the power of rock!" she said as she approached a horde and smashed their heads with her guitar. "YEAH!" she yelled enthusiastically as she killed a Charger and a Jockey at the same time.

The Senshi Scouts approached the plantation house, it was starting to get old and run down. Sailor Mercury went inside and found another frying pan. "Well, I'll keep this one this time" she said. Sailor Venus smiled at her. "Well, if this is your melee weapon, you keep it Ami" she replied as she walked through the plantation to the gates leading to the Mississippi river. There was a radio there.

"Let me sort this out" said Sailor Moon firmly and called the radio. A Cheerful Cajun voice replied.

"OOOOOOH BONJOUR! It is real nice to hear from somebody! Mah name's Virgil, How y'all doin'? Where y'all at?"

"Hi, my name is Usagi" replied Sailor Moon to Virgil "We are at the plantation outside of Village en Marais, there is 4 of us waiting for ya!"

"Ok!" replied Virgil "I'll be commin for ya, just you hold on"

Sailor Mars glanced back at the sky, she seemed to make out the smoke billowing from St Ouen. "It seems like the petrol station is still ablaze" she remarked, but before she could say anything else, the horde came.

"God dammit, it's getting good!" she said as the first of the horde arrived and threw her bile jar at the infected, so that Sailor Mercury could shoot them with the big gun on top.

Sailor Mercury shot the zombies attracted by the infected but soon, the gun overheated and stopped firing.

"Oh hell" moaned Sailor Mercury "The gun has stopped working...oh...it's overheated"

The Zombie hoards approached hot on the heels towards the Senshis as they fought hard and vigorously, but nothing seemed to stop the Senshi Scouts.

The first Tank appeared. It charged towards the Senshis. Sailor Moon threw a Molotov at the Tank and it went up in flames...and with less than a minute, it was flat on the floor dead.

"Good work!" praised Sailor Mars as she glanced back at the distant billowing of smoke from St Ouen in the morning light. It was all thick and black and would burn on for a long time after they had left.

Sailor Mars got a pipe bomb as the next wave of the horde rushed towards them in a big furore, and the pipe bomb caused even more furore as they hoarded the pipe bomb and exploded.

Sailor Mercury went back up to the big gun that had cooled down a bit. Sailor Venus threw a bile bomb and attracted a bigger furore of zombies. Sailor Mercury fired the gun until it overheated again. Then she went down and kept fighting from there.

The Second Tank arrived just as the Senshis went to the gates of the plantation. The Tank was dead in no time at all.

"HERE I AM Y'ALL!" called Virgil from his boat as he arrived "COME ON! COME ON!" and the gates exploded open.

"Lets go! Lets get to the boat!" called Sailor Mars as she rushed to the boat.

"Come on y'all lets go!" called Virgil as the Senshi Scouts boarded the boat. Sailor Mars sighed with relief.

"No more swamps, no more bayous, and getting away from here, the smell of petrol is starting to get up my nostrils" she said as she glanced at the smoke from St Ouen.

The other Senshi Scouts got on and Virgil sailed them off down the Mississippi river towards New Orleans.

_Authors Notes:_

_Born on the Bayou is another song by Credence Clearwater Revival. Sailor Venus must be a big fan of CCR._

_Sailor Mercury is now taking her frying pan with her, as a melee weapon. _

_The Petrol Station is still on fire back at St Ouen...and will be until it burns itself out._

_Next part...Hard Rain!_


	10. Hard Rain Part 1

Virgil sailed down the Mississippi river carrying the Senshi Scouts on their way to New Orleans. Leaving behind the swampy bayous of Village En Marais and the smoky St Ouen, Virgil sailed on until he pulled up to the side shore, he was running low on fuel.

"I'll throw the anchor off shore waitin' for ya!" he called from the boat "Now go get some gas!"

"Ok!" replied the Senshi Scouts as they got off the boat "We'll find the fuel"

"Ok, Good luck!" replied Virgil "and I'll keep your food bag safe for ya! À bientôt!" and he sailed away down river to wait until the Senshi Scouts had returned with the fuel.

"What are we supposed to signal him with?" asked Sailor Mars "We left the gun bag in the boat, but at least we got our weapons"

"Hmmm" replied Sailor Mercury "That is a good question, we'll see when we get back"

"Maybe I should sing so loud that Virgil hears me and heads over?" asked Sailor Venus

"Not on your Nelly" replied Sailor Mars snootily "We don't want you causing a charade"

The Senshi Scouts went inside of the nearby Burger Tank store. "Hmmmm" said Sailor Moon "We need to leave some supplies here for when we return, as I have a feeling it will be a horde fight" The Senshi Scouts grabbed what they needed and headed off towards the petrol station. But there was no petrol, diesel or gas...

"Out of gas" said Sailor Mercury "Next gas is in 2 miles" The Station at Ducatel was empty. Sailor Mars looked around. "Looks like Ducatel has run out of gas" she said "But where the heck are we? Are we still in Louisiana?"

"No" replied Sailor Moon "We are Mississippi state" Sailor Mars got her bearings.

"From what I've heard" she said to Sailor Moon "The infection has spread in all areas east of the Mississippi river, and all areas west of the Mississippi are safe as far as I know"

Sailor Mars began to speculate whether they travelled up river to Ducatel other than down river to New Orleans. "Peh" she said in the end "Nevermind, Virgil needs his diesel. Lets go"

The Senshi Scouts continued their way through Ducatel, as the air began to get all humid and storm clouds were gathering. But it was not obvious enough yet for the Senshis to realize they were in for some Hard Rain. But they were interrupted when Sailor Mars accidentally shot a car with it's alarm activated.

"BOLLOCKS!" she yelled "I'VE ATTRACTED THE HORDE!" and she blushed all red in the face. "What?!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I SHOT THE FUCKING CAR!" bellowed Sailor Mars back and fired her pistol at Mercury in anger.

"Hey hey hey!" said Sailor Mercury "Don't shoot me! Don't shoot me!" But as the horde arrived, they noticed another kind of uncommon infected. Construction Workers. The Senshis said nothing about them as they approached. The Horde soon calmed down.

"Sorry" said Sailor Mars to Mercury "I am very sorry"

"That's ok" said Sailor Mercury.

The Senshi Scouts stumbled across a playground, showing evidence that there was fun for the children in Ducatel. Sailor Venus felt excited and rushed towards they playground. "Hehehehehe!" she laughed as she approached the roundabout and swung it round.

No surprise, she began singing again, to "Roundabout" by Yes while on the roundabout.

"# I'll be the roundabout  
The words will make you out 'n' out  
I spend the day your way  
Call it morning driving thru the sound and in and out the valley!#" sang Sailor Venus cheerfully.

"Hey Minako!" said Sailor Moon "You do know there is zombies in this playground" Sailor Venus stopped and put on a face as Grumpy as Rick Wakeman. "What do ya mean, there is zombies in the park?" she said imitating Rick Wakeman "There is no zombies around here"

"Look" said Sailor Mars "There is the bodies of people here, I seriously hope they are not kids"

Sailor Venus' attitude changed as she had seen the grim truth. "Oh..." she replied "I see now, I do hope there is no children, and I hope nothing bad happened to them" Then the Senshi Scouts carried on down an alleyway but then Sailor Venus truly realized now was not play time, as a horde approached. She fired hard with her Combat Shotgun and then got rammed into by a Charger.

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" yelled Sailor Venus as the Charger rammed her. But Sailor Moon saved her quickly.

Sailor Venus got back on her feet, reloaded her Shotgun and foiled the plans of a Smoker who was poised to drag Sailor Moon away. The Senshi Scouts continued their way through Ducatel, through the streets, and on towards a Garage Sale by a small house, that before the infection hit the town, was full of old gadgets and valuable stuff, the owners were trying to make money by selling their goods.

"Whoa" said Sailor Mercury "This is quite some things they are selling" The Senshi Scouts all admired at what was being offered.

"A TV...A DVD Player...a Fridge...Man this list can go on forever" said Sailor Mars as she reloaded her AK-47 ready to to punish the zombies.

The Senshis carried on as there was no time to dawdle about. But a Tank appeared near the safe room!

"I'M GONNA BEAT THAT TANK'S ARSE!" yelled Sailor Venus as she opened fire on the Tank

But the Tank had other ideas and threw a car at Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.

"DAMMIT! I'M DOWN!" yelled Sailor Venus as she fell to the ground as the car hit her. "Oh Shit...I'M DOWN!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she fell down to the ground as the angry Tank approached. But Things were going to go from bad to worse.

Sailor Mars threw her Molotov at the Tank and angered it to the point of uncontrollable rage.

The Tank went over to Sailor Mercury and attacked her ferociously. "THIS THING IS BEATING THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" screamed Sailor Mercury until she was finally dead.

"AMI!" yelled the other Senshis as they tried to to fight the Tank, but Sailor Venus was attacked by a Hunter.

"GET IT OFF!" she yelled as the Hunter ripped her up. Sailor Mars tried her hardest to reach Sailor Venus but the Tank incapacitated her as well..."I'M DOWN" she yelled as she fell to the ground, and the Tank pushed Sailor Moon back even further. Sailor Mars tried her hardest to save Sailor Venus, but the Hunter killed her.

"MINAKO!" yelled Sailor Mars, but then the Hunter pounced on her. "GET IT OFF ME!" she yelled desperately

Sailor Moon eventually killed the Tank and aimed for the Hunter. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you" she snarled as she took aim with her M-16. She killed the Hunter and rushed over to help Sailor Mars up who was bleeding out fast, but it was too late. Sailor Mars bled out and she was dead.

"REI!" yelled Sailor Moon "Oh no, I am the only one standing!"

She did remember seeing a defibrillator at the yard sale behind her. She turned around and picked it up. Then headed over to Sailor Mars' dead body.

"Come on Rei!" pleaded Sailor Moon as she used the defibrillator on her "Come back" With a big electric volt, Sailor Mars opened her eyes. "AHHH!" she screamed "STOP SHOCKING ME!"

She got up and picked up her weapons. Then she saw what had happened with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus.

"Shit, Minako" she said mournfully "I am gonna miss ya'"

"Ah...Ami" she said mournfully to Sailor Mercury.

"We need to take their weapons to the saferoom" said Sailor Moon. "Sure thing" replied Sailor Mars as she picked up Sailor Venus' arsenal and Sailor Moon picked up Sailor Mercury's arsenal as they both went to the saferoom, with their own arsenals with them.

Sailor Mars closed the door after she placed Sailor Venus' weapons on the floor. "Holy fuck, that were a rough ride of a roller coaster" she sighed as she shut the door.

* * *

In the saferoom, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus reappeared. They picked up their arsenal from off the floor. "Damn that Tank and Hunter to hell" said Sailor Venus. "Rei, what happened to you?"

"I was pounced on by the same Hunter" replied Sailor Mars "I bled out before Usagi could save my arse, but she revived me with a defibrillator."

"That were shit" replied Sailor Mercury as she healed herself to restore her health.

"Stay close guys" said Sailor Moon "I think bad weather is on the way" and she opened the door out of the saferoom.

She was right, a storm was beginning to brew, the rain started to fall as they headed out towards Ducatel sugar mill. The Sky had turned darker, and there was bad weather on the way. Sailor Moon lead the Senshis into the Sugar Mill, but they bumped into a Tank first.

"TANK! Don't let him kill you!" said Sailor Moon as she opened fire.

"I won't!" replied Sailor Venus sharply "SHOOT THE TANK NOW!" and she opened fire along with the other Senshis. This time, the Tank was killed in no time at all. "Phew" said Sailor Venus "That went down easily."

The Senshi Scouts went on their way into the Sugar Mill. But to their surprise, the was a lot of Witches. I mean, a lot. "Whoa" said Sailor Mercury "So many Witches, do not startle them!"

The Witches were attracted by the scent of Sugar from the storage tanks in the Mill. The Senshi Scouts navigated the Mill with great care.

"Rei, you ever seen so many Witches?" asked Sailor Mercury "Holy shit"

"Dang" said Sailor Venus "Bitches must like Sugar!"

"Whatever you do, don't startle them" said Sailor Moon as they weaved their way through the Mill killing infected and special infected alike.

They soon had found their way across the Witches in which the crying was starting to get on Sailor Mars' nerves "I dunno what she is crying about" she grumbled "But if she does not shut her trap, I'll silence her for good!"

"Hey Rei" replied Sailor Mercury "That is not a good idea to mess around with a damn Witch!"

"Bah" retorted Sailor Mars "Shutting them up is my game!"

"Well" replied Sailor Venus "Guess they are addicted to sugar like Smokers are addicted to tobacco!" She chuckled for a bit until she got grabbed by a Smoker! "OH NO! I SPOKE AT THE WRONG TIME!" she yelled as she got pulled away in a bee line for a Witch.

Sailor Mars shot at the Smoker and killed him but in the progress started the Witch! "OH FUCK!" she yelled and quickly opened fire with a bit of help from Sailor Venus. Then Sailor Mars had to reload her weapon and tried to run away from the Witch but she got incapacitated. "OH NO! I AM DOWN!"

Sailor Venus helped Sailor Mars up "Well, maybe you got in the same hot water as I did" she said as she helped Sailor Mars up. "Thanks" said Sailor Mars as she healed herself, then joined the other Senshi Scouts at the elevator ready to fight the horde. Sailor Moon pressed the button for the lift and the horde arrived in the fullness.

"Here they come!" said Sailor Mercury as she opened fire on the horde and Sailor Mars threw her pipe bomb. The horde kept coming as the weather was firing up as well, it did not look to be a pretty picture. The horde was soon over though. "Everyone into the elevator!" said Sailor Moon as she got into the elevator.

The other Senshi Scouts got in and the elevator descended down towards the sugar cane field, where there was more Witches! "Oh no" said Sailor Mercury "There is more Witches!"

The elevator doors opened and the Senshis made their way across the field that was fast flooding up, and trying to avoid the Witches and other sneaky special infected. There they found what they were looking for. Ducatel Diesel Petrol Station. It stood prominent in the field and had the diesel they needed for Virgil's boat.

The Senshis made their way into the Petrol Station. "We have got some gas cans in here" said Sailor Moon as she wandered in the saferoom where the gas cans were. The other Senshis arrived at the saferoom. Sailor Mercury closed the door. "OOOOHH YEAH!" she said.

_Authors Notes:_

_Exactly how many Witches do you find at the Ducatel Sugar Mill Eh?_

_I cut this story when they got the gas cans other than the midway horde event as it seems more fitting._


	11. Hard Rain Part 2

In the saferoom of Ducatel Diesel Petrol Station, the Senshi Scouts got themselves a gas can full of diesel each, and began to prepare for the return trip. Things were not looking to good. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. The storm was on its way. As Sailor Venus had headed up and stood poised ready with her guitar and Sailor Mercury with her frying pan, a strange eerie noise began to fill the air.

"What is that?" puzzled Sailor Venus "Sound like..."

Sailor Moon listened to the eerie shrieking noise outside, it was the Witches on the run all screaming and shrieking in the process. She turned back to the other Senshis.

"I dunno" she said "But it sounds like Witches, so be careful, have we got the gas cans, because I don't want to make this trip twice"

"Yes!" the Senshi Scouts said and Sailor Moon opened the door out into the rainy outdoors.

They approached the sugar cane field that had been all but flooded. "Oh no" said Sailor Mercury "This place is flooding up fast" and they crossed the field, but there was more bad things in store. A storm swelled up!

"HERE COMES A STORM!" Yelled Sailor Venus

"NO ONE WANDER OFF!" yelled Sailor Mercury

"I CAN'T SEE A GOD DAMN THING!" yelled Sailor Mars as the Senshi Scouts squelched their way through the waterlogged field. They struggled as the zombies kept coming and the storm was raging in it's flare ups but whatever mother nature threw at them, they carried on regardless. The storm settled down as the Senshi Scouts reached the elevator.

"This place seems to be turning into a bayou back at Village En Marais" said Sailor Mars as she squelched her way through the flooded field.

They then got into the elevator and went back up. They vividly saw that the ground was more flooded that it had been last time they were there. They then soon spotted a Tank in the field.

"Yo!" said Sailor Mercury as the Tank had not noticed them yet. The Senshi Scouts peered their heads over the ledge to where the Tank could see them, they stared at him as he went around in circles and then let out a big loud fart and fell to the floor dead. The Senshis burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "How did it do that?" asked Sailor Moon but Sailor Mercury was laughing so hard she slipped and fell hanging on the ledge.

"Can someone help me up?" she said as she hung on to the ledge. Sailor Moon came over "How did this happen" she asked "I'll tell you that laughter isn't always the best medicine" and she helped Sailor Mercury up.

The Senshi Scouts continued through the mill and back through Ducatel passing sights that they had seen on the way to the Petrol Sation, and kept together during the hurricane swell up, the struggle was on, passing Witches and Special Infected alike, they fought to stay alive and fight their way through the unpredictable flare ups of the hurricane.

Meanwhile on the boat, Virgil was starting to get concerned. "Where are they all at?" he asked himself. "The weather is gettin' pretty rough here and the Mississippi is getting quite choppy here." He would go out to see where the Senshi Scouts were, but he could not leave the safety of his boat. He knew that the other side of the river was uninfected as the infection could not spread through the river, and the everywhere west of the river was all right. But he was worried he was a carrier, that spread the infection but not knowing it. "I'd better stay on this side of the Mississippi" said Virgil to himself as his boat bobbed up and down in the choppy waters of the Mississippi. "It is better to do what CEDA or the Military says and not get the folks' lives in danger" and he located the Senshi Scout's foodbag and took out some coffee, and managed to heat up the water with his kettle in the cabin. He stared at his watch and we beginning to get anxious of the Senshi Scouts whereabouts. He called out from his loudspeaker "Allô? Allô? Usagai? Rei? Minako? Ami? Do y'all hear me?!"

But he subsided and had a drink of the coffee and ate some of the biscuits out of the bag. "Ahh...c'est la vie" he sighed. "Très bon"

But then another hurricane flare up came, Virgil quickly put his hand over the coffee mug so that it would not spill everywhere. But then the coffee splashed onto Virgil's beard "Ouch" he yelped as the coffee splashed on his beard. But that did not dishearten him. He sang a Cajun folk song and prayed that the Senshi Scouts were nearing.

And the Senshi Scouts were on they way, they were approaching the Burger Tank place. Sailor Mercury had a bright idea "We can signal Virgil with the Burger Tank sign!" she said to the other Senshis. They thought it was a great idea.

"Yeah!" replied Sailor Moon "Lets prepare and turn on the sign" So they did. Sailor Mercury hit the Burger Tank sign and the light came on. "Yea! It worked!" she chirped as the sign activated and the Horde began to arrive.

Virgil noticed the sign from his boat. "Ah, good!" he said as he finished his coffee "Looks like they are back here! Allons-y, lets go back to them!" and he started up the boat, brought the anchor back up to boat, and sailed off towards the sign. The Senshi Scouts meanwhile were fighting a Tank, as they heard Virgil in the distance. "ALRIGHT Y'ALL! I'M A COMMIN'!"

"Virgil has seen us!" chirped Sailor Mercury as the Tank fell flat dead.

The next wave of the horde arrived in it's ever greater numbers, and the Senshis fired away at the zombies. They pressed on hard as Virgil sailed the choppy waters of the Mississippi to reach them at Burger Tank. Then another Tank appeared and it was dead as soon as it emerged.

Virgil hooted the boats horn and the Senshis went over to the bank of the Mississippi. "Virgil, what's up brother?" chirped Sailor Mercury as he arrived. "YEAH!" said Virgil as he pulled in "Now get onboard and fill her up!" So the Senshi Scouts filled up Virgil's boat and they continued down river on the way to New Orleans.

_Authors Notes: _

_The return journey from the Petrol Station back to Virgil is pretty boring, hence this is shorter than the other chapters, and I've compensated by adding a bit with Virgil on the deck of his boat waiting for the Senshi Scouts._

_Tanks seem to die for some random reason if there is no survivors to attack._

_Next and Final campaign: The Parish!_


	12. The Parish Part 1

Virgil sailed down the Mississippi with the Senshi Scouts on board all the way down to New Orleans. Virgil soon pulled into a dock at the Waterfront Market and dropped the Senshi Scouts off. "Now I ain't goin' any further but y'all can make it to the bridge from here" said Virgil as he dropped the Senshis off at the Waterfront. "Thanks Virgil" said Sailor Mercury as she got off the boat and on to the dock. "Bonne Chance!" called Virgil as he left "I'm a gonna see if I can rescue some more folk" and the Cajun Boatman sailed away up the Mississippi.

"We made it REAL damn far" said Sailor Venus as she watched Virgil sail away "I'm proud of you. Now let's just cross that last mile!"

Sailor Moon got her weapon ready "The bridge should be just along here" she said as she walked off the dock and towards the Waterfront Market, where all the zombies were waiting for them.

It had become apparent that CEDA was overwhelmed by the entire infection and had disbanded, so the Military took over operations in New Orleans. The sound of bombs exploding and jets flying by filled the New Orleans atmosphere as Senshis made their way through the Waterfront.

"Heh, that sounds like the military" said Sailor Mars "CEDA has gone bust during the infection, so the army had to come in" and she shot another zombie with her AK-47. Then she read a poster by the military. "Use of deadly force has been authorized, whoa"

The Senshis made their way towards the street, that was near the market, and people had been living there before the infection, but now they were all but infected. "Oh lord almighty" exclaimed Sailor Mercury as she examined the rooms for supplies, and bashing zombies with her frying pan at the same time. Then she rejoined the other back on the street.

Sailor Venus was trying to keep up with the culture of New Orleans, she knew it was the birthplace of Jazz, and of course, traditional Dixieland Jazz, she hummed to herself Louis Armstrong's version of "La Vie en Rose" while killing zombies. Then soon she and the other senshis entered the café.

She get out her guitar she got from Dark Carnival, of course, the Vintage Sunburst PRS SE Custom 24, without it's tremolo arm. She pretended to play it and fingered pretend chords on the fretboard while singing.

"#Hold me close and hold me fast  
This magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose

When you kiss me, heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose#" she sang cheerfully. The Senshi Scouts stared at her.

"Minako, come on" said Sailor Mars "We ain't got time for that, lets go"

"Ok" replied Sailor Venus as she smashed a zombie's head with the guitar.

But then they stumbled across riot infected, they were in riot gear.

"That zombie's got armour!" yelled Sailor Venus "I WANT ARMOUR!"

"Ah hell! Now they're bulletproof?" exclaimed Sailor Mercury

"Spin him around and shoot him in the back!" said Sailor Moon as she saw that their backs were not bulletproof.

"Shoot the armoured zombies in the back!" said Sailor Mars as she shoved the zombie exposing the back, Sailor Venus blasted her Combat Shotgun and the Riot Zombie fell down dead on the ground.

The Senshi Scouts continued on through the streets and stumbled across more riot infected. Sailor Mars noticed that some of them dropped a Nightstick, this caught her interest "Grabbin' a Nightstick" she said as she picked up the nightstick, and she swung it at some infected and send them all over the place as she killed them. Sailor Mars was impressed by the nightstick, and she kept it, only Sailor Moon kept using her pistols, she did not really like melee weapons, even though she used a cricket bat and a baseball bat in Savannah. But that's bye the bye.

The Senshis found a saferoom. But nearby was a car with it's alarm activated, but they did not set the alarm off as they made their way to the saferoom. Sailor Moon closed the door. "Perfect!" she gasped.

* * *

In the saferoom, the Senshis heard the sound of the sounds of the fighter jets flying above them. But they had suspicions that something was up, or maybe the planes were flown by zombies.

Then Sailor Mars noted some military documents, mentioning the 'Whisky Deltas' in the military. This was the military's name for the common infected, W.D. that means 'Walking Dead'

Sailor Mars looked through and stumbled across 'Tango Mikes' or that is the military's name for Carriers, that didn't display any symptoms and somewhat spread the infection. Sailor Mars looked concerned at all the Military's documents.

"We are Senshi Scouts of the Solar System" she said "Not Tango Mikes, we are not infected! We wanna get back home when this is all over!" and she threw the military documents on the floor.

"Thus said" she said "In the name of love and all that compels, deliver the punishment to these Whisky Deltas!" She opened the door and opened fire with her AK-47. Sure enough, all the 'Whisky Deltas' in the area rushed towards her. Sailor Mars then bashed them with her nightstick.

They then headed towards Bienville park, a big outdoor park that was situated near the Waterfront market. CEDA had used it as an evacuation centre, but yes, they failed to contain the infection. The Senshi Scouts made their way through the park that was full of zombies. They saw CEDA's posters that promoted public hygiene, telling them to wash hands to stop the infection spreading. But it had obviously failed.

"So" said Sailor Moon looking at the poster by CEDA "Hand washing didn't stop the spread of the infection, anyone got any ideas?"

"Seems like it is an unstoppable virus" said Sailor Mars "and could be caught with all means of transmission" They carried on through the maze into the centre of the park.

Sailor Mercury saw a statue that caught her eye.

"I wish we had a horse" she said "I loooooooooove Horses!"

"You ever eaten horse?" replied Sailor Mars "It's tasty!"

"Horses are for riding, not for eating, Rei!" replied Sailor Mercury totally shocked by what she heard.

But Nevermind.

The Senshi Scouts continued through the park where they had an encounter with a Tank! The Tank roared towards them.

"Tank! TANK!" yelled Sailor Mars and threw a Molotov at the Tank that lit it up. The burning Tank raged towards them. "SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" yelled Sailor Venus as she reloaded her shotgun. With a snap of the finger, the Tank was dead. "Done like dinner!" grinned Sailor Mars as she reloaded her AK-47.

They exited the park and went down an alleyway towards the Highway that was just ahead. But blocking their way was a wandering Witch. "Witch" said Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus stepped forward. "I'll sort this one out" she said as she moved forward and crowned the Witch. Her Combat Shotgun was the best. Then they headed towards the bridge. Waiting for Sailor Venus was a Jockey waiting for a survivor to leap on.

"JOCKEY ON ME!" yelled Sailor Venus as the Jockey jumped on her back and began riding her. "Ten bucks says it takes 'er to the right..." remarked Sailor Mars as Sailor Mercury killed the Jockey. Then she turned her gun to a Boomer that was near to Sailor Moon, and pull the trigger, but the Boomer exploded and covered Sailor Moon in bile. "URRRRRRGH JEEEZZUUUSS!" she yelled as she was covered in bile. The horde rushed towards her. More Riot infected appeared.

"Shoot the son of a bitch in the back!" yelled Sailor Mercury as they approached. With some fierce shooting and Melee killing, the infected was soon sorted out but then a Hunter sneaked up and pounced Sailor Moon.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" yelled Sailor Moon "Get 'em off meeee!" Sailor Mars saw to the Hunter with her nightstick.

Sailor Moon got up and the Senshi Scouts continued towards the CEDA decontamination trailer. Before they entered it, they noticed a pile of dead bodies. They were non infected carriers that were shot by the military to try to prevent the spread of infection.

"Jesus!" exclaimed Sailor Mars "These are people! They were shooting people! I told you I had a bad feeling about this!"

As the Senshis were examining the pile of dead bodies shot by the panicking military as they were pulling out of the sector, a Smoker sneaked up and grabbed Sailor Mercury.

"DAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she was pulled off by the Smoker. Sailor Moon quickly acted and shot the Smoker. Sailor Mercury came back to them and they entered the trailer, as a Charger was charging towards them, but Sailor Mars closed the door just in time. The Charger was soon killed.

"Warning: Alarm will sound if door is opened upon clearance of tower" read Sailor Venus "Everyone get ready" and she picked up and adrenaline shot then opened the door.

The Alarm sounded and the horde was alerted. "God dammit, it's getting good!" said Sailor Mars as the horde approached. "Someone turn off the alarm!" yelled Sailor Venus as she rushed towards the tower through the zig zag fence arrangement that was set up by CEDA. The Senshis rushed towards the tower as the horde rushed towards them.

They passed a desk and through another zig zag of fences. The tower was within reach now. Sailor Mercury climbed the tower as the others stayed on the ground to fight off the infected. Sailor Mercury pressed the button that turned the alarm off. "Alarm's off!" she said as she jumped back down onto some portable toilets and back onto the bus station concrete. "Thank God" said Sailor Moon "That alarm was beginning to get onto my nerves" but never mind about that for now. The infected still kept coming despite the fact the alarm had been turned off.

Sailor Venus accidentally got shot by Sailor Mars while trying to kill a Boomer "Cut that Shit out!" she snapped to Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury saw the Boomer finished but the Boomer exploded all over Sailor Mars and Venus. "ARRGH! SHIT!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Eurgh! This nasty Shit" yelled Sailor Mars as even more zombies hoarded towards them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury turned onto them to try and help them from the onslaught of the infected while they were covered in Boomer Bile. Sailor Mercury threw a pipebomb to distract some of the infected. "Fire in the hole!" she called and threw the pipebomb. But a Charger charged towards her and grabbed her. "HE'S BASHING ME INTO SHIT!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she was bashed by the Charger, but Sailor Moon quickly killed the Charger.

The effects of the Boomer Bile wore off on Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus and they moved away quickly to avoid a puddle of Spitter acid that the Spitter hacked up. Sailor Venus killed the Spitter and they made their way into the bus station where the horde had subsided. But Sailor Mercury firstly picked up a Bile Bomb.

In the Bus Station, they stumbled across all the buses that CEDA had arranged to take the evacuees away to safety. But once the Military had taken over from CEDA, they adapted a different policy, but that had failed and the Military were pulling out from the sector. The sound of their Jets filled the sky briefly as they flew by. An explosion was heard.

"Why are all them bombs exploding?" puzzled Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars quickly though back to the Military papers she saw earlier. "Urm" she said "I have a feeling that the military are going to round our arses up and shoot us"

"What do you mean?" replied Sailor Moon indignantly "Aren't the Military supposed to be helping?" Sailor Mars explained about the Tango Mikes. No one really was immune apparently.

"Well that just kisses my arse" groaned Sailor Mercury "The military is gonna shoot us"

"Carry on" replied Sailor Venus "We are gonna make it back home once we get to the rescue place" But then, Sailor Mars saw a military map on the floor, and apparently, there had been reports that the infection had actually spread across the Mississippi river and all of the USA was screwed.

"Well doesn't this beat all" she said "The USA is screwed"

"OXO cube up the bum" replied Sailor Mercury "But California is still standing"

"Look" said Sailor Moon "We ain't going to California, lets just carry on to the bridge"

The Senshi Scouts entered the saferoom underneath the highway. Sailor Mercury closed the door.

"HAHA!" she cheered "I think that we can take on anything!"

* * *

In the saferoom, Sailor Mars looked at the signs left there by the military.

"Safe zone ends here" she said "This area has been quarantined, do not enter without a military escort"

"Humph" she scoffed "We are the Senshi Scouts of the Solar System, and the military are making a run for it" She opened the door and a jet flew by and there was an explosion. Sailor Mars ignored it and carried on firing at the zombies. The other Senshis followed her behind as she went towards a nearby estate. Another Jet passed and there was another explosion.

"Holy Shit" said Sailor Mercury "I am wonderin' if them pilots are turning into zombies"

"What a load of bollocks" scoffed Sailor Mars as she hit a zombie with her nightstick "They would of crashed if they were zombies"

The Senshi Scouts climbed onto a balcony and into a house, where Sailor Mercury found some explosive rounds. "Deployin' frag rounds!" she said as she deployed the explosive ammo. Then they picked up a round of explosive ammo each. "In the name of love and justice and all that compels, punishment time" said Sailor Mercury as she walked out onto a bus and to her surprise, there was a Tank.

"TANK! RUN!" yelled Sailor Mercury "No...SHOOT!" and she opened fire with her explosive rounds on her Military Sniper. The other Senshis joined in on the fight as the Tank climbed the bus in an attempt to get them. But he was killed real quick. Sailor Mercury clicked her finger and winked. "We are a right damn good team!" she chirped as she jumped down from the top of the bus.

A Jockey was straight ahead, and with the last bullets of her round of explosive ammo, Sailor Mercury killed the Jockey. But then there was a Witch ahead. Wandering...yes...as always in the daylight. Sailor Mars had a few more explosive bullets to surprise the Witch. Acting quick, she fired at the Witch until she had to reload, and did the remaining damage to the Witch with her nightstick. The Witch was killed with Sailor Mars not taking any damage at all.

The Senshi Scouts carried on searching for supplies, going through abandoned and old houses on their journey to the bridge. Sailor Mars had actually got to like her nightstick that she picked up earlier from a dead riot infected. But there was more of them. "Shoot the armoured zombies in the back!" she called as soon as she saw the armoured Riot Infected. They were soon sorted with, and the Senshis continued through the waving track through empty houses killing all infected they saw.

But, there was bad news for Sailor Mars, they had to go down the sewer that Sailor Mars utmost loathed. "Everyone down the sewer!" said Sailor Moon and she jumped down into the sewer.

"Oh Christ, not the sewer" groaned Sailor Mars but she eventually gave in "Oh screw it lets go" she grunted as she jumped into the sewer with the other Senshi Scouts.

They found a ladder and climbed up it into an impound lot full of cars. There were a lot of car alarms active. This was going to be difficult. "Don't shoot them cars" said Sailor Mars as she got up out of the sewer, the smell had nauseated her. But Sailor Venus took a wrong shot and the car alarm was triggered. The horde came out...

_Author's notes:_

_La vie En Rose was originally written by Édith Piaf in 1946, in French. Louis Armstrong did his English version on his album C'est Si Bon. New Orleans is the birthplace of Jazz, of course._

_Sailor Mars actually quite likes the nightstick, other than a lot of players, including myself who don't really use it that much. She will take the nightstick with her back home in the same manner of Mercury and the Frying Pan and Venus and the Guitar._

_Whisky Delta and Tango Mike are the NATO phonetic alphabet equivalents of WD and TM respectively, used by the military. _

_Apparently, the whole USA is gonna be overrun according to the military maps. _


	13. The Parish Part 2

"OH NO!" groaned Sailor Venus as the car alarm started and the horde was summoned "This is not gonna be good!" and she opened fire at the horde, causing more car alarms to set off. The other Senshi Scouts joined in at the onslaught of the infected.

"I'd tell ya what would be real bad right now" said Sailor Mercury "A Tank" she knew if a Tank was there, it would probably smash the cars over their heads, effectively knocking them all out.

But there wasn't a Tank, there had already been one. All the Senshi Scouts were worried about was fighting their way through the horde to get on the bridge. It was a struggle with the oncoming infected but they climbed up the ladder onto the highway.

The fighter jets flew over and blew up a a section to cover a retreat for the Senshis. "OH COME ON!" yelled Sailor Mars, starting to get fed up with the constant bombing run. But however, after getting a few health items from a ambulance, they headed down the section that was blown up. "Lets go" said Sailor Moon "They are blowing a retreat for us, we need to follow them quick"

Sailor Mars jumped down but she was shot by Sailor Moon. "DAMN!" she snarled "You suck at shooting" as she carried on down with her nightstick to see the infected off.

The Senshi Scouts entered St Roches Cemetery and Sailor Mercury saw that the graves were above ground in tombs, rather than below ground, there was a reason for this that she knew.

"They bury them like this because they're under sea level" explained Sailor Mercury as she followed her teammates through the windy alleyways between the coffins. There was trouble ahead.

A Boomer had just puked onto Sailor Mars and she blew it up, causing Sailor Venus to be covered in bile as well.

"ARRRRRRGH! I am covered in vomit, again" grunted Sailor Mars

"AAARGH!" yelled Sailor Venus.

The horde approached and a Spitter appeared, she sneaked up and hacked up a pile of acid at the bile covered Senshi Scouts. "WHAT?! SPIT!" yelled Sailor Venus as she backed off.

"GET OUT OF THE GOO!" yelled Sailor Mars but a Hunter pounced her. "GET IT OFF ME!" yelled Sailor Mars, but Sailor Venus could not see clearly until the bile had worn off, and Sailor Mars had just been incapacitated. "I'M DOWN!" she yelled, and Sailor Venus shot at the Hunter. He was killed in no time at all. Sailor Venus helped Sailor Mars up, but she noticed something suspicious in the tombs. Once she got Sailor Mars back up on her feet, she hurried over to the tomb that caught her eye.

The Tombs had been smashed open, either by infected or looters. This set alarm bells going in Sailor Venus' head, as there was the possibility that zombies were cannibals and they liked eating dead people's corpses. It was all to grim.

Sailor Venus hurried off towards the saferoom, there was no time to be dawdling about as she heard another fighter Jet fly by and drop another bomb. "What?!" she exclaimed "The military is bombing us!" This was the bombing run.

Sailor Venus wasted no time in returning to the saferoom as Sailor Mars healed herself. She shut the door. "Baby" she cheered "That is how it's done!"

* * *

In the saferoom, the military fighter jets flew over, again and dropped a few bombs as multiple explosions were heard. "OH COME ON!" yelled Sailor Mars "STOP FUCKING BOMBING US!"

"Well" said Sailor Moon "I think the military are not helping us anymore, I still say we carry on towards the bridge" and she opened the saferoom door "Lets get out before they bomb us and rubble falls on to our heads" The Senshi Scouts followed as Sailor Moon led them to New Orleans' French Quarter. It then crossed the minds of the Senshi Scouts of Hurricane Katrina back in 2005. "Hey, how must this place of recovered so quickly from Hurricane Katrina?" asked Sailor Moon "It seems to have"

"I'm not sure" replied Sailor Mars "In face I think they-" but she was heckled by another airstrike.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled. "STOP BOMBING US!" yelled Sailor Mercury. But the Military could not hear them, and they carried on as the Senshis carried on through the streets of the French Quarter.

Passing through a few streets and shops, they reached the Jazz Club, this one was one of New Orleans' oldest Jazz clubs, dating back to 1908. Sailor Venus walked into the jazz club eagerly, as she was wanting to see if there was a stage in one of New Orleans' oldest jazz clubs. But all she found was a Tank on the stage. "I'M GONNA BEAT THAT TANK'S ARSE!" snarled Sailor Venus as she opened fire on the Tank that raged towards the Senshi Scouts.

"Light that mother up!" yelled Sailor Mercury and threw a Molotov at the Tank that threw Sailor Venus out through the doorway. The Tank raged on as it burned, and at the steps of the jazz club, it fell down dead. "Got it!" grinned Sailor Venus who took some pain pills to help her on. She then made her way to the stage of the jazz club.

"#Prrt brrt...trrt...babdbabdadbadabda...prrt...rrrt...radadada..badbadbadada...bbrrbttt...budadadadad...prrtt...rtt..rrt..dadada...prrrtt...ttttrrrt...radadda#" went Sailor Venus imitating the sounds of a Trumpet while pretending to play one herself like Louis Armstrong did in this club on numerous occasions during his career. "Look Minako" Said Sailor Mars "We don't have time to be pretending to be Louis Armstrong, we need to carry..." but there was another jet flying by and another explosion. "STOP BOMBING US!" yelled Sailor Venus and got off the stage. She carried on and headed upstairs. The military just kept on the bombing run as they went through the streets.

But Sailor Mercury was given a surprise attack when a Jockey jumped onto her head just before the they got out of the jazz club. "IS THIS THING FUCKING ME?!" she screamed as the Jockey took a ride on her. Sailor Moon turned around and shot the Jockey down but accidentally shot Sailor Mercury in the process "Usagai" said Sailor Mercury "Don't shoot me"

Going down some more alleyways and a few more buildings and apartments, they reached a Mardi Gras float. It was needed so they could get across to the other building on the other side. Sailor Venus perked up at the sight of the Mardi Gras float. Sailor Mars got ready with her nightstick and Sailor Mercury got ready with a bile bomb. The Senshi Scouts sniggered. Sailor Venus hit the tractor and the float began to move. But through the loudspeakers, the tune "The Saints Will Never Come" a tune almost like "When the Saints Go Marching In" began to play, Sailor Venus was about to do her Louis Armstrong impression with a trumpet when the horde came. "Oh shit, HERE THEY COME!" said Sailor Venus as she joined the rest of the Senshi Scouts on the top of the roof.

The horde approached, and they really did not like the tune. Sailor Mercury threw her bile bomb as Sailor Moon pushed a gas can to where the bile mist was. Sailor Mercury then fired at the gas can that started a fire. "The zombies Don't like the Music!" said Sailor Venus when she got back with the Senshi Scouts. "No surprise" retorted Sailor Mars "They are tired of Jazz, they are tired of music"

Sailor Venus however just hummed the tune of the Jazz Standard to herself quietly. The Mardi Gras float soon reached the roof and they were able to cross to the other side. But another Fighter Jet passed and another Explosion was heard " YOU LITTLE BOLLOCKS!" yelled Sailor Mars angrily "STOP BOMBING US! This is getting tedious!"

The Senshi Scouts continued on however towards the bridge. There was another military bombing and Sailor Moon began to feel doubtful about the military "Something tells me they're not checking for survivors anymore..." she sighed as they carried on towards the bridge. She felt something wet across her all of a sudden, it was a Smoker's tongue. "NO! NOOOO!" she yelled as the Smoker pulled her away.

Sailor Venus quickly shot the Smoker and freed Sailor Moon. "I got it" she smiled and she carried on towards the bridge. Sailor Mercury had spotted the Saferoom. It was almost over. "Safehouse!" she called "It is almost over!" The Senshi Scouts got into the Saferoom and Sailor Mercury had the honour of closing the last saferoom door "YEAHA!" She yelled "We are gonna make it I sure we will!"

* * *

At the Saferoom, the Senshi Scouts were preparing to cross the bridge. They discussed while they made their preparations.

"Alright, alright, alright" said Sailor Venus "We are gonna stroll across the bridge and the army's gonna take care of us."

"Or" replied Sailor Mars "They're gonna line us against a wall and shoot us"

"Well" retorted Sailor Venus "You feel free to make yourself a new life right here in this room Rei!"

Sailor Mars gave in "Ok, all right, lets go!" she replied and Sailor Venus opened the last saferoom door and headed towards the bridge. She heard the sound of some Soldiers from a radio nearby. "Minako" said Sailor Venus "Talk to the Soldiers, they gotta help us"

"Roger" replied Sailor Venus and began her conversation with the Soldiers.

"Hello" said Sailor Mars to the radio.

"Rescue 7, that's coming from the bridge!" said the Soldier over the radio "Bridge, Identify yourself!"

"Hey" replied Sailor Venus to the radio "There is four of us on the bridge!"

"Bridge, are you immune?" asked the Soldier over the radio.

"We are not infected" replied Sailor Venus firmly.

"Negative Bridge" replied the Soldier "Are you immune? Have you encountered the infected?"

"Encountered?" replied Sailor Venus "Boy, I am covered in zombie blood and puke and eyeballs and twenty other parts I do not recognize! We are immune as SHIT!"

The Soldier came to a conclusion and replied to his colleague "Rescue 7, are you equipped for carriers?" "Affirmative, Papa Gator" replied the other Soldier. The Soldier then spoke to Sailor Venus.

"Bridge" he said over the radio "We have pulled out of that sector. Your only remaining pickup is available on the other end of the bridge. Our last chopper is leaving in ten minutes. You need to lower the span and get across the bridge. God be with you."

"I hear ya, man" replied Sailor Venus "See ya soon!"

"You heard the man" said Sailor Mars "Now lets get over the god damn bridge"

Sailor Moon went over to the switch to lower the span of the bridge and hit it. The Bridge lowered and the Senshi Scouts got ready for the final push. The bridge lowered and then went down. The ramps descended and everything was go. Sailor Moon lead the Senshi Scouts onto the bridge, and the the horde approached.

"We cannot die now" said Sailor Moon.

"I have not, come this far, to die now" said Sailor Mars as she stepped onto the bridge.

"This is the final push" said Sailor Venus as she went onto the bridge,

"Lets not let them sons of bitches kick my arse now" said Sailor Mercury as she crossed the ramp onto the bridge.

The horde came and the Senshi Scouts opened fire at them right away on the dot. They crossed parts of the bridge, jumped onto buses and lorries, and onto parts of the bridge that had been deformed due to the constant bombing run to keep the infection at bay. The fighter jets flew over them as they crossed the bridge. Bullet by bullet, step by step, kill by kill, the Senshis were nearing the end of their long and vigorous journey. They would go back home after this.

Sailor Venus tried to think how she would display her PRS SE Custom 24 from Dark Carnival on her mantelpiece. Firstly, she would have to clean off the zombie blood. Then she would weld the strings on firm so they won't come off or snap, the strings would not vibrate when strummed. She would also block of the tremolo unit, and also isolate the electrics, *i.e take out the wires from the pickups to the volume and tone knobs and output jack* so it would be a display only guitar, but she could still do air guitar antics on it.

Sailor Mercury tried to think what she would do with her frying pan. It looked good enough to be used for cooking, but she would have to clean off the zombie blood in the same manner as Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars tried to think what she could do with her nightstick that she picked up from that riot officer in the beginning of the campaign. She was thinking of putting up on display in her living room at home, to keep on static display. And yes, she would have to wash the zombie blood off beforehand. Ok now that's bye the bye.

Then as they got onto a section of Scaffolding, a Tank appeared. This would be the last one they would be facing. "TANK!" yelled Sailor Moon "Light it up" and for the last time, the Senshi Scouts fired their guns at the Tank as he tried to foil their plans to get to the rescue helicopter. But that all but failed as the Tank was soon dead. "Hehehehehe" sniggered Sailor Mars as she watched the Tank's body fall into the water.

The last horde approached the Senshi Scouts, as they kept going across the bridge and onto a section that was tilted about 30 degrees on it's side. "Urrrgh" groaned Sailor Mercury "This is making me feel sick" But it was not for long. The Senshi Scouts jumped off the bus and they were nearly at the rescue helicopter.

"Here is the helicopter!" yelled Sailor Moon "We are nearly there!" and she and the Senshi Scouts rushed towards the the Military Helicopter.

"Come on come on!" called the Soldier flying the helicopter "Everyone get to the helicopter! We're taking off!"

The Senshis hurried as fast as they could to the Military helicopter.

"Come on! Lets go!" called the Soldier "Everyone in the helicopter! Lets Go!"

The Helicopter was all ready for take off.

The Senshi Scouts had made it and they set foot into the helicopter.

"YEAH!" cheered Sailor Moon

"YEEEHAAAWWWWWW!" cheered Sailor Mercury

"WOOOHOOO!" cheered Sailor Venus

"HAHAHAHA!" cheered Sailor Mars

The Helicopter took off and left behind the infected city of New Orleans. As they were taking off, the Military blew up the bridge to stop the infected reaching the other side of the city.

It was the end. The Senshi Scouts had made it. And they all ascended up back home.


	14. Cold Stream 1

The Senshi Scouts thought it was all over once they had gotten the Bridge hurdle over, but no, not quite, they were all summoned to a alpine forest creak in Montana. Moon, Mars, Mercury and Venus all had to come to this sparsely populated land to kill off all the local infected in the area. They all look around somewhat the forest creek, somewhat desolate not exactly sure where they were supposed to be heading to.

"Hey!" called out Sailor Venus "The fire is spreading!"

"Does anyone know which way we should go?" asked Sailor Moon still rather bemused.

"I don't know, smells nice though, don't it?" replied Sailor Mercury.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Sailor Mars rhetorically "Lets go" and with that she got a Submachine gun at the ready. "I am regretting ditching my AK-47" she mumbled

Sailor Moon had preserved her M-16 and pistols, though still not foreseeing this. But the other Senshis had preserved their Meele weapons, like Sailor Mars' nightstick, Sailor Mercury's frying pan and Sailor Venus' guitar. Sailor Mercury picked another Submachine gun and Sailor Venus picked up a chrome shotgun.

They then set off down the creek ready for the operation. "Thank god we still remember what the infected are called" said Sailor Moon quietly. Sailor Venus was somehow struggling with the pump shotgun. "Ah great" she groaned "Can this reload faster and be like the auto shotgun in a sense?! I don't like this one at all!"

She carried on without much of a choice until later, she then got out her PRS SE Custom 24 Guitar she picked up from the Dark Carnival Midnight Riders carnival. "My treasure from the Midnight Riders' concert!" she gleamed proudly and them whacked zombie heads with it.

Sailor Mars looked around and saw the dreaded mud men.

"Shoot the Mudders!" she called out and then shot one of them. Then she began to remember what she said about them in the Swampy Bayous of Swamp Fever.

"Mud Paraphernalia! Mud Paraphernalia...hehehehehehehe!" she giggled. "Rei, cut it out with your crude jokes!" said Sailor Moon to her.

"Great" grumbled Sailor Mars "Can you take a joke Usagi?" but then she was accidentally shot by Sailor Venus with the clumsy shotgun. "**DUMBSHIT!**" she barked at Sailor Venus. "Sorry" said Sailor Venus quickly. "My arse..." rumbled Sailor Mars "Son of a bitch..."

They then approached the lookout tower. "Is there something in here?" puzzled Sailor Moon and she began to climb the tower to look what is possibly in there. She returned with some pills. She then ordered everyone else to carry on.

She then spotted a Charger poised to charge at them. "Stay Clear!" she yelled and the Senshi Scouts jumped out of the way of ther Charger. Sailor Mercury whacked the Charger dead with her frying pan. "Hit it!" she gleamed proudly.

Sailor Mercury turned around just as a Hunter sneaked up and pounced Sailor Venus. "GET IT OFF!" yelled Sailor Venus as the Hunter began shredding her up. Sailor Mars shot the Hunter dead only to be grabbed by a Smoker.

"GOT ME!" she yelled as the Smoker began to drag her back. Sailor Moon shot the Smoker dead before it could do any damage to Sailor Mars. They then carried on through the creek.

"Man" sighed Sailor Mercury "These sons of bitches sure know how to pounce up on us in this creek. Shit, shit shit. They seem to outwit our senses of danger." As she said that, a horde arrived full of Mud men! "Mud Men!" alerted Sailor Venus and opened fire with her Shotgun.

Walking along the creek, this gave back some memories to Sailor Mercury as a child, and she was going to tell them to the other Senshis.

"Hey, I ever tell you about the time I went over to Hokkaido with my Mother and visited the forest? We went up to a waterfall and I was like 'Man, is the the land of Tarzan or something?' I seemed to have a feeling like there was some Indiana Jones figure or something lurking on the top of the waterfall ready to jump out at us like some sort of tourist thing, but then it..."

"Ami?" heckled Sailor Mars "Is now the best time?" "Okay" sighed Sailor Mercury and carried on.

They then came across a wooden house alone in the forest. "Man" said Sailor Moon "What must people do to survive out here?" "I don't know Usagi" replied Sailor Mars "What must they do if they need to call 911 for like, if they are dying of a heart attack? How are the paramedics gonna get here?!" Sailor Mercury had located the little hut that was next to the house. She came out with a Hunting Rifle and an adrenaline shot. "Yeah you are right about that Rei" she said "This is more bleak than the Calder Valley on a rainy winter day!"

Sailor Mercury then went up to the window and began sniping the area clear as the other Senshis were on alert for special infected. They did spot a Boomer and a Jockey but they were soon dead. Sailor Mercury caught sight of a Spitter and shot her in the head just as she hacked up a ball of acid in front of her.

Sailor Mercury moved out of the way while Sailor Mars came upstairs. "Erm sorry Rei if I killed your Mama..." she said hastily. Sailor Mars scowled "My Mum's been dead since I can remember!" she replied "Do you think she came back as a Spitter?! ARSECLOWN!"

She jumped out of the window and rumbled on to herself. "Is this some kinda sick joke?!" The other Senshi Scouts followed her across the bridge.

They then came across the Bunker door. Sailor Mars stood ready to open it. "Okay" she said "I am opening it!"

The Horde was presently alerted and they began to bombard the Senshis. "Here they come!" yelled Sailor Mercury and opened fire at the horde. "Repent you sons of bitches!" she growled.

Sailor Venus was having none of her clumsy pump shotgun and switched to her Guitar instead delivering a mighty whack to their heads. "You will be punished!"

The horde was belted down and Sailor Moon jumped into the saferoom where she waited for the others to come in. "Get inside!" she said to them. They all got in and Sailor Mercury closed the door. "Ha ha!" she laughed "I think we can take on anything!"

* * *

In the saferoom, Sailor Mercury had another to tell.

"I ever tell you about the time when I went on a school trip to Mount Fuji? Yeah, it was a lovely spring day, it could not of been better with all the snow on top like icing on a cake. My Mum gave me a little disposable camera, now I am not the one that is good a photography, but I have to admit that my photo of Mount Fuji from the boat on Lake Yamanaka was the best picture I've ever taken, wouldn't it be cool to repeat it here...?"

"We ain't got time for this Ami" said Sailor Venus. "Okay" sighed Sailor Mercury and zoomed into her hunting rifle to snipe down some of the zombies.

Sailor Mercury then opened to door and went on to the flowing stream through the forest of Pine trees. "Hey look out!" she warned "Mud people right here!" and she opened fire on the mud men.

The Senshi Scouts soon approached a box with some weapons. Sailor Venus took no delay in getting herself a Combat Shotgun like she used to have. "Whew" she sighed "That is a lot, lot better!" and she said to her Shotgun "In the name of love and all that compels, punish these zombies, GO!"

Sailor Mercury decided not to be messing around and this time got herself an Auto Shotgun. "Ah well" she said "This could do some messy work right for me. In the name of Love and Justice, make these sons of bitches repent!"

Sailor Mars had to pick up a Desert Rifle. "Well" she said "This will do for now, until I find my preferred rifle. In the name of The Red planet, punish these motherfuckers!" then she fiercely cocked back the rifle and opened fire killing a Boomer and a Spitter.

They exited the tunnel and out into the open again. "This does not seem quite so bleak" said Sailor Mercury to herself. Then her ears caught something "Yo, I hear one of them bum fuckers around here." Indeed she could hear the hysterical cackle of a Jockey. "JOCKEY!" she called out when she saw it.

The Jockey however made it for Sailor Venus who started riding her. "OH LORD NO!" she cried "THIS THING IS ON ME!"

"That's just HUMILIATING!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury as Sailor Moon set about trying to kill the Jockey.

"Ten bucks says it takes 'er to the right..." remarked Sailor Mars as the Jockey was killed. She opened fire again but accidentally hitting Sailor Moon. "Don't make me get ugly with you!" warned Sailor Moon.

They then carried on down the stream until they spotted some Wooden Scaffolding like stairs and panels that led up the cliff and on to the road. They then saw a boulder fall down onto the stream. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Sailor Moon and they got back quickly.

They then sensed some danger. "Tank! TANK!" yelled Sailor Mars as she detected the incoming Tank. "TANK!" yelled Sailor Mercury "RUN! No...wait...SHOOT!" They then opened fire at the Tank, Sailor Mercury Slammed hard with her Shotgun. Then it was all over and the Tank was dead. "Done like Dinner!" remarked Sailor Mars proudly.

They climbed the wooden structure up on to the road and they then found themselves some supplies. On the road, they saw several abandoned vehicles, somehow belonging to the infected, and buses, that may explain the amount of infected present.

The Senshi Scouts spotted the burning wreckage of a crashed Helicopter. "Rei, don't tell me you shot that pilot!" remarked Sailor Venus. "How could I Minako?!" replied Sailor Mars Indignantly "I was not there at the time" "Maybe the pilot got infected" said Sailor Moon "That proves that infected Cannot fly aircraft of any form whatsoever!" *Ba dum TISH!*

Sailor Mercury paid no attention to it. She carried on but found the road was block. "Down here" she directed and walked down back onto the creek bed. Then climbing some wooden stairs and over a truck and bus she jumped down. But then there was a Boomer waiting for her. Sailor Mercury had somehow forgotten about Boomers and how dangerous they were.

She shot the Boomer in front of her and it exploded all over her. "FUCK!" she cried "I forgot who dangerous they were! OH SHIT THAT ATTRACTED THE HORDE?! NOW I REMEMBER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! In the name of Love and Justice, feel the repent and remorse coming at you!" and she got out her frying pan to smack down the infected.

Sailor Moon soon arrived at the scene. "So did you forget how dangerous Boomers were Ami?" she asked.

"Peh, I now remember, the hard way" moaned Sailor Mercury "Shit...well lets carry on" By that time she could see clearly again.

The Senshi Scouts navigated across the creek bed along to the Armco Barrier. "Oh" said Sailor Mars "Someone needs to shoot down these barrels"

Sailor Mercury went into the tent and picked up an M-16 assault Rifle. "I have a bad feeling about this" she said and then shot the barrels. The Barrels exploded ensuing in the alarm going off. "I have a feeling this alarm isn't going to go unnoticed" said Sailor Mercury and got some more ammo before jumping through the fence.

The Horde arrived. Sailor Mercury threw her Molotov and lit them on fire. Sailor Moon the jumped down through the fence and got ready to fire at the zombies. Sailor Mercury stepped in the current. "Whoa..." she said "Be careful here!" But then she was pounced on by a Hunter.

"GET IT OFF ME DAMMIT!" she screamed as the Hunter began ripping her up. Sailor Venus however stepped into the current and right in the path of a Charging Charger. The Charger grabbed Sailor Venus, but out of the current.

"CHARGER! SHOOT!" yelled Sailor Venus as the Charger began to bash her into the ground. Sailor Mars killed the Charger and Sailor Moon killed the Hunter. But then a Spitter hacked up some acid where Sailor Mercury was.

She fell to the ground incapacitated. "I'M DOWN!" she cried. Sailor Venus got to the scene as a mob of zombies attacked the incapacitated Sailor Mercury. "WAAAHAHA HA HAA HAAAAAAAAA!" wailed Sailor Mercury as the infected attacked her.

Sailor Venus killed all the infected and got over. "Come on now!" she cried "Get up!" Sailor Mercury got up and then injected her adrenaline shot to speed her up against the horde.

"WUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU!" she went as she sped through the tunnel with her frying pan.

Sailor Mars had gotten through the tunnel and killed a Spitter but then got pounced by a Jockey who began to ride her. "JOCKEY JOCKEY!" she screamed as the Jockey rode her. "Where that thing going with 'er?" puzzled Sailor Mercury. "It ain't right for a lady to be ridden like that" said Sailor Venus. "Holy Shit!" exclaimed Sailor Moon "That thing's riding her" but then the Jockey got out of the sight.

Sailor Mars was being driven out of control through the sewer. "KILL THIS JOCKEY ON ME!" she screamed but none of the Senshi Scouts got there on time and Sailor Mars was soon incapacitated. "Argh..I'M DOWN!" she yelled.

The infected showed no remorse and began mobbing her. "WAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Sailor Mars in agony as the infected attacked her.

Sailor Mercury arrived on the scene ready to help her up. "Oh man oh man oh man" she groaned "Oh man" but then the same Jockey that incapacitated Sailor Mars jumped on Sailor Mercury "EEEEEEEEEEEE! GET IF OFF!" she shrilled.

Sailor Venus passed Sailor Mars by to try and help Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon then helped Sailor Mars up. "Come on!" she cried "On you feet!" But the Jockey had incapacitated Sailor Mercury again. "I'M DOWN!" she cried. "I did not know the horde would be on this such bigger scale...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Sailor Venus killed the Jockey and helped Sailor Mercury on her feet. "Come on now Ami" she said "If you go down again, then that is it for you!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury had made it to the safe room and Sailor Venus healed Sailor Mercury up. "Thanks Minako" said Sailor Mercury.

But Sailor Mars had been incapacitated again, she was smashed and she struggled to the saferoom. "Alright I gotta call Daddy here" she said horsely "I need some help" Her raspy voice echoed down the sewer as she got into the safe room and nearly passed out but Sailor Mercury healed her. "Here you go" she said "I had no use for this new medkit anyhow, I'm not giving you the shot"

"Alright now I'm back" sighed Sailor Mars in satisfaction and she closed the door.

"You guys aren't so damn bad" she smiled.

_Author's notes:_

_I've updated the Icon of the Fanfic with my redux of the Left 4 Moon 2 Poster using the incarnations of the Senshis from the new anime. _

_It is true if you live in the Calder Valley, in West Yorkshire, between around Hebden Bridge to Halifax, it can be rather bleak. Well, I am more specifically referring to the scenery on the road from Haworth to Hebden Bridge, which my Mum described it as 'bleak' one day we went to Hebden Bridge. It is much nicer where I live as that is the Southern tip of the Yorkshire Dales, North Yorkshire, DUH! Mum does day maybe it's that._

_I did ponder about the fact that Ami did not tell any stories like Ellis does, so now, I've included them here! _

_The horde event at the the current to the sewer seems to be one I get incapped quite a lot, maybe as the horde is belting you down a lot!_


	15. Cold Stream 2

The Senshi Scouts were back from the belting from the horde, and all properly healed, but there were not enough health kits for all four of them so they had to go on and be careful. Sailor Mercury picked up the AK-47, as did Sailor Mars. "I am seeing what I am like with other weapons" said Sailor Mercury.

"Me, no" replied Sailor Mars "I am staying with my preferred gun, the AK-47, Minako is keeping on with her Combat Shotgun, and why Ami are you changing your guns all the time?" "Need you question it Rei?" replied Sailor Moon bluntly. "DAMN!" grumbled Sailor Mars as Sailor Venus opened the door.

"There is quite some stairs" muttered Sailor Venus as she made the ascent up the flight of stairs to the ground level. She then emerged in the park that was next to the Memorial Bridge. "Oh" she said "Why is there so many zombies here if this area is so sparsely populated? Must be all them vehicles on the highway up there" She opened fire at the infected. "In the name of love and beauty, you will be punished!"

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars all came out from the shaft and got ready to join in the fight. There was quite a lot of aggressive infective in the park next to the bridge so the fight was on. They duly opened fire. The Horde began to belt them.

Sailor Venus did not check her fire and accidentally aimed at Sailor Mercury. "I'm not a zombie Minako, Shoot the zombies!" said Sailor Mercury firmly. But then she accidentally shot Sailor Mars as well. "**OH COME ON!**" barked Sailor Mars.

But then Sailor Moon got grabbed by a Smoker. "NO! NOOOOO!" she yelled as she was dragged away but then Sailor Venus killed the Smoker narrowly avoiding a Charger's charge. She killed it with a melee kill.

Then they climbed up the stairs at the hearing of a Jockey's cackle. "Jockey!" alerted Sailor Venus and pushed the unsuspecting Jockey back and swung her guitar to kill the Jockey. It was dead. They made it on to the highway. "So many cars" said Sailor Venus "I was right about that"

They found a pack of ammo and some pills. After their refill and pick ups, they carried on down the highway, killing common infected and special infected alike with every bullet they had in the magazines of their guns. Sailor Moon however got her pistols out for this one. Walking across the bridge and weaving through all the numerous vehicles that were blocking the highway.

Soon, they got to the top of a truck. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus spotted two bile jars waiting for them. "Grabbing a bile jar!" said Sailor Venus. "Is that a jar of puke?" said Sailor Mars as they grabbed their bile jars. Sailor Mercury clambered onto the truck and grabbed the grenade launcher. "I'm taking the grenade launcher" she laughed.

Sailor Moon got onto the truck just as the Fuel tanker exploded alerting the horde and blowing part of the bridge so the Senshi Scouts could get across. "Get ready!" warned Sailor Moon. The Horde arrived in no time. Sailor Mercury was somewhat not impressed with her grenade launcher. "It is just so slow to load" she grumbled. She crossed the girder and then down to the scaffolding. "Down the right my friends" she said grimly.

But then something really bad happened, Sailor Moon had slipped and was hanging from the ledge. "Can someone help me" she cried "Damsel in distress here!" But as she called out, Sailor Venus had already jumped off down towards the ladder leaving Sailor Moon hanging on for dear life. Sailor Venus realized. "Oh fuck!" she cried "Usagi, there's nothing I can do now! I wish I had not jumped!"

"There's Jack shit we can do to save Usagi" grumbled Sailor Mars "Lets go"

But Sailor Mercury had an Idea, she grabbed a defibrillator. "I know how this plan will work" she said. Sailor Moon was halfway to her fall. "Urgh..." she cried "In the name of the Moon, someone needs to pull me up!"

The other Senshi Scouts carried on down the stairs to the base of the bridge and the water that lied under it. Sailor Mercury spotted something interesting. "Hey that's an M-60!" she chirped and grabbed the big heavy belt gun. By then, Sailor Moon was in terror. "I'M GOING TO FALL" she screamed. Sailor Mercury waited for her below as Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars carried on.

Then came the fall. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" screamed Sailor Moon as she fell to the ground and fell down dead.

"USAGI!" yelled the Senshi Scouts. But then Sailor Mercury got her plan into operation. She got out the defibrillator and then went about reviving Sailor Moon. "Come on!" she wailed "Come back Usagi!" Sailor Moon opened her eyes once again and got up. "Whoa..." she said all dazed "I believe I do owe you one!" Sailor Moon grabbed her weapons that lay on the floor and set to work again. Sailor Mercury had fun with the M-60.

They caught up with Sailor Mars and Venus after fighting a horde. Sailor Mercury found that the M-60 had run out of ammo, so she had to go into the building and get herself a desert rifle. "I'm not screwing around" she said firmly. Then soon she went outside again.

But then, a part of the bridge somehow exploded and a car fell down and it's alarm set off alerting the horde. "Whoa!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury "That was cool and all but...shit!" "They're blowing this bridge to cover a retreat" said Sailor Mars "If we want to go with them, we'd better hurry!" Then she opened fire on the incoming horde.

The horde came. "Car alarms" muttered Sailor Moon "What a nuisance they are in a zombie apocalypse!" She then smashed her way through the horde that soon settled down. With that she spotted a Saferoom. "Saferoom!" she called and got in "Come on! Get inside!" They soon got in and she closed the door. "Oh yeah" she laughed "Oh yeah oh yeah...oh yeaaaah...WOO!"

* * *

The Senshi Scouts were getting ready for the final leg of their journey through the Creeks of this part of Montana. Sailor Moon had experienced a rather nasty fall from the bridge but was revived thanks to Sailor Mercury's quick thinking of a plan. Sailor Moon opened the saferoom door and smashed her way through the hordes like a wrecking ball. *no reference to the Miley Cyrus song here*

The other Senshis followed her into the warehouse where there was a radio there. Sailor Moon called the radio. "Hello?" she said. "Good to hear your voice" came the reply from the helicopter. "The military has a safe zone north of here, it isn't far!" "Okay" said Sailor Moon to everyone "Lets get some supplies before we get out of here"

Soon, everyone was ready to go. Sailor Moon opened the door. "Okay I am on my way" said the Helicopter Pilot "Good luck!" "Roger that here we come!" replied Sailor Mars as they made their way out from the warehouse to the creek.

Sailor Moon sped off down the creek as the horde arrived. The Other Senshi Scouts followed her. They were going down the stream towards the helicopter that would be waiting for them on the other side. Sailor Moon got ready to open fire. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" she growled and then opened fire duly. The other Senshis got their attacks ready at the horde.

Common and special infect alike were brushed off as they whizzed down the creek. Soon, they approached the waterfall. Sailor Moon jumped down and alerted a Tank. "TAANK!" she yelled as the other Senshi Scouts jumped down the waterfall and they all opened fire at the Tank. The tank was soon dead. "Kicked it's arse" smirked Sailor Moon proudly. "Bullseye!" replied Sailor Mars.

They carried on into the tunnel as Sailor Moon opened fire. Sailor Venus slammed her shotgun hard but accidentally shot Sailor Moon in front of her. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Seriously...don't shoot me" Sailor Moon said to Sailor Venus. The oncoming horde was soon slaughtered as they made their way into a Forestry Technical Service Depot that was taken over by CEDA.

The helicopter was at the top of the tower waiting for them, bearing a clear similarity to Saigon American Embassy evacuation from the Fall of Saigon in 1975, that marked the end of the Vietnam war and the Communist victory.

The Senshi Scouts entered the usual maze of a CEDA Evac centre that the horde was beating on them hard. Then they made their way to the helicopter. "Yes!" cried Sailor Moon. "This is it, it is all over now, for real" "Thank god" panted Sailor Venus "I think we can all go home now, can't we?" "Well why not?" replied Sailor Mars and Mercury in unison as they made the last hurdle to the helicopter.

Sailor Mars, Venus and Mercury threw their guns away at the infected and climbed aboard the helicopter,The helicopter flew away and the Senshi Scouts were free for home. This was the end, for real.

_Authors Notes:_

_I have experienced people falling of the girder on the Memorial Bridge and not being able to be rescued. Then they often rage quit when they die, which I think is ridiculous. _

_On L4D2 wiki, it mentions the helicopter at the finale is a reference to the Fall Of Saigon in 1975, when the American Embassy was evacuated. _

_That is it folks!_


	16. Ending Credits and Stats

**The Senshi Scouts have escaped and gone back home!**

**Left 4 Moon 2**

_Roll the Credits:_

_Time taken to write:_

_5 days + 1 Day for Cold Strea  
_

_Campaigns played:_

_All 5 campaigns from Dead Centre to Cold Stream  
_

_Difficulty:_

_Don't Know, though I tend to play on Easy_

_Number Times Restarted:_

_0_

_Survivors:_

_Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino) as Rochelle_

_Sailor Mercury (Ami Mizuno) as Ellis_

_Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) as Nick_

_Sailor Venus (Minako Aino) as Coach_

_Times Incapacitated:_

_Sailor Moon: 3_

_Sailor Venus: 3_

_Sailor Mercury: 6_

_Sailor Mars: 9_

_Deaths:_

_Sailor Moon: 0_

_Sailor Mercury: 1_

_Sailor Venus: 2_

_Sailor Mars: 2_

_Took the least damage:_

_Sailor Moon: 1203_

_Sailor Venus: 1756_

_Sailor Mercury: 2594_

_Sailor Mars: 4824_

_Healed Most Teammates:_

_Sailor Mercury: 2_

_Sailor Venus: 2  
_

_Sailor Moon: 1_

_Sailor Mars: 0_

_Revived Most Teammates:_

_Sailor Venus: 6_

_Sailor Moon: 5_

_Sailor Mercury: 3_

_Sailor Mars: 2_

_Protected teammates on the most occasions:_

_Sailor Moon: 63_

_Sailor Mercury: 45_

_Sailor Venus: 33_

_Sailor Mars: 27_

_Health Kits Used:_

_Sailor Mars:22_

_Sailor Mercury: 21_

_Sailor Venus: 20_

_Sailor Moon: 18_

_Defibrillators Used:_

_Sailor Moon: 1_

_Sailor Mercury: 1_

_Sailor Mars: 0_

_Sailor Venus: 0_

_Least Friendly Fire Incidents:_

_Sailor Moon: 4_

_Sailor Mars: 7_

_Sailor Mercury: 9_

_Sailor Venus: 12_

_Startled the Witch the least:_

_Sailor Moon: 3_

_Sailor Venus: 3_

_Sailor Mercury: 3_

_Sailor Mars: 3_

_Pipe Bombs used:_

_Sailor Mars: 27_

_Sailor Mercury: 24_

_Sailor Moon: 20_

_Sailor Venus: 18_

_Molotovs used:_

_Sailor Moon: 11_

_Sailor Mercury: 10_

_Sailor Mars: 9_

_Sailor Venus: 8_

_Bile Jars used:_

_Sailor Mercury: 12_

_Sailor Venus: 8_

_Sailor Moon: 7_

_Sailor Mars: 5_

_Boomers Killed:_

_Sailor Moon: 34_

_Sailor Venus: 26_

_Sailor Mars: 25_

_Sailor Mercury: 23_

_Chargers Killed:_

_Sailor Moon: 28_

_Sailor Mars: 25_

_Sailor Venus: 22_

_Sailor Mercury: 18  
_

_Hunters Killed:_

_Sailor Mars: 18_

_Sailor Moon: 15_

_Sailor Mercury: 13_

_Sailor Venus: 13_

_Jockeys Killed:_

_Sailor Moon: 33_

_Sailor Mercury: 28_

_Sailor Venus: 22_

_Sailor Mars: 19_

_Smokers Killed:_

_Sailor Moon: 27_

_Sailor Mars: 24_

_Sailor Venus: 19_

_Sailor Mercury: 18_

_Spitters Killed:_

_Sailor Moon: 37_

_Sailor Mars: 32_

_Sailor Mercury: 30_

_Sailor Venus: 27_

_Common infected killed_

_Sailor Moon: 3000  
_

_Sailor Mars: 2750_

_Sailor Mercury: 2222_

_Sailor Venus: 2014_

_Accuracy:_

_Sailor Moon: 60%_

_Sailor Venus: 45%_

_Sailor Mercury: 41%_

_Sailor Mars: 37%_

_Headshots:_

_Sailor Mercury: 20%_

_Sailor Moon: 16%_

_Sailor Venus: 12%_

_Sailor Mars: 10%_

_Over 10,000 zombies were harmed in the making of this fanfic. _

_That's it folks!_

_Hope ya enjoyed it!_


End file.
